Anticipation
by miffy92
Summary: Ziva's daughter is visiting from Tel'aviv... Will she bring Tony and Ziva together or seperate them. What will the world of Ziva throw at her this time...Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while. Now I can actually work on it, my daughter's gone to stay with my mom for a week, giving me a some of free time :) **

**AU: (The characters are kind of OOC I think) Ziva's daughter is visiting from Tel Aviv. Will things change for Tony and Ziva, or would it not chnage. Eventual Tiva**

**A/N: by the way, in this story Ziva's father is good guy, Ziva had her daughter when she was 16 and was living with her father when Ziva came to America. Tony and the team know that she is a mother, but doesn't know how old her daughter is…Well On with the story…Ziva's like 30 in this story, actually that's her real age.**

Tony Dinozzo and Timothy McGee sat at their respective desks working on their reports; well McGee was working while Tony was throwing paper balls at McGee's trashcan. Timothy McGee had had enough.

"DINOZZO QUIT IT and DO some WORK" McGee erupted with anger.

"Wow there McRedface; didn't know you had it in you" Tony joked

"Well I work to do, and so do you"

"All right McGoo, keep your pants on"

"Why would he take his pants off?" questioned a voice form behind the agents. They turned to see a girl about 16 or 17 was leaning casually against Ziva's desk, her feet crossed, her arms folded, looking at them questioningly. She had a light Middle Eastern accent like Ziva's. Her hair was brunet with light brown streaks flowing over her shoulders. Her black eyeliner brought out her hazel eyes, her olive toned skin looking polished in the artificial light, her lips pulling a polite smile at the agents. She was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Who needs brains, when you've got these?' across her chest, skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Next to her were two suite cases, small but practical.

"Erm…just an expression" Tony stuttered a little taken back "…can we help you?"

"Yes you may…I am looking for Ziva David" She answered confidently, as she stood up properly.

"She's not here at the moment…would you like to leave her a message?" Tony asked politely. Ziva had left with Gibbs to a SecNav meeting to talk about inter-agency policies.

"No I will wait…Is this her desk" she asked pointing to Ziva's desk.

"Yeah" Tony answered looking at McGee with raised eyebrows. The girl moved around to Ziva's desk taking her suitcase along with her leaving them in the corner, she sat on the chair leaning back and putting her feet up on the desk before she pulled out her iPod and plugged the earphones into her ears.

Tony and McGee looked surprised at how much she made herself at home, literally. McGee returned to his desk at kept glancing every so often to look at the girl in Ziva's chair. Tony was being Tony by completely ignoring the mountain of paperwork on his desk by playing Tetris.

The girl glanced up at McGee; she had not missed the number of times he had glanced up to look at her. She rose from her chair and walked over to McGee's desk, she stood there in front of him, until his eyes slowly rose to meet her eyes. She put her right hand forward, waiting for him to take it, which he took hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Rina" she said as she shook his hand.

"McGee" McGee answered. Tony watched the interaction with narrowed eyes, _why didn't she introduce herself to me. _At the mention of the name, Tony could've sworn he had heard it somewhere before, he just couldn't put a finger on it.

"I know. So…what are you working on?" Rina asked as McGee's attention returned to his computer.

"Typing up a case report"

"Oh, Ziva's always moaning about how she hates those"

"She's not the only one" he said nodding his head towards Tony.

"Yes, Ziva also moans about how annoying he is, but he is quite handsome" McGee couldn't believe his ears, a teenage girl was having the hots for Tony, not only that she was aware of who Tony and McGee are. Who was she, before he could ask she said "I mean do not get me wrong, I am not attracted to him, it is just my opinion…besides he is too old for me" It was like she knew what he was thinking. Before he could ask her any more questions, Anthony Dinozzo walked forward.

"I'm Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo" Tony introduced himself putting his hand forward,

She smiled at him politely before giving his hand a firm shake and replying "I know, and I am Rina"

"You know…How do you know?" Tony questioned, investigator mood kicking in.

"Ziva tells…IMA" she said excitedly as he ran towards Ziva, who exited the elevator talking to Gibbs. Ziva was tackled by a hug, that out did Abby's.

**I will update soon…depending on how many reviews I get…so I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**At least ten reviews for an update…that's all I'm asking for :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva stood their gawking at her daughter eyes wide.

"Shalom Ziva" she said with a big grin plastered on her face. They had always been more life best friends than mother and daughter. Ziva had told Rina when she was 4, to call her by name; she hadn't been ready for the whole 'mum' part of life. But right now Ziva just stood their looking at her daughter. Gibbs moved around the pair and went to his desk and focused on computer screen and other agents stood their and watched the interaction with small smiles on their faces. _Let's see mama Ziva in action_ Tony thought.

"Rina, what are you doing here? Ziva said pulling her towards her desk.

"Aww…it's so nice to see you too" Rina replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. Ziva heard Tony snicker and noticed that her co-workers were watching her.

"Don't you people have some work to do?" Ziva said, as she stared at Tony and McGee. A stare that clearly said 'clear off or die', they stumbled to their desks and pretended to do their work whilst listening to their conversation.

Ziva turned back to her daughter, her features softening and a small smile playing at her lips. "You know I am happy to see you. Why did you not call me before? I would have picked you up"

"Where is the element of surprise in that? Besides I wanted to be with you on my 17th birthday" Rina said with an answering smile. Ziva looked at her daughter and smiled. Seventeen already, it felt like it was yesterday that she held her in arms as a baby. Ziva smiled sadly at her daughter. She took Rina's hands in hers and turned towards her co-workers, gaining their attention.

"Tony. McGee. Gibbs, this is my daughter Rina" she said gesturing to the teenager beside her. They all smiled at her in response. Rina had gathered that Gibbs was the older gentleman.

"Hmm…thought she'd be a lot younger" Tony commented.

Rina narrowed her eyes at him before asking "Do I look like an aging old woman to you?" Ziva, McGee and Gibbs smirked. _One more enemy to add to the list _thought Tony.

"Ha-ha…what I meant was I thought you would be somewhere around 10 or 11" Rina just 'hmphed' in response. Suddenly the all too familiar clanking and thudding of boots were heard.

"Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?" Abby stopped dead in her tracks when she saw mother and daughter standing hand to hand at Ziva's desk. Her face brightened, and looked to McGee. "Tim you were right, she is Clone Ziva" Ziva looked towards McGee with raised eyebrows. He flushed under her questioning gaze. Abby walked towards Rina and hugged her, taking Rina by surprise.

"Hi, Abby Scuito, Forensic extraordinaire" she said with a huge smile.

"Rina David, Mossad apprentice" she said with a smile. Ziva just shook her head, she had told her father Rina would choose the life she wanted and that will not be going into Mossad. Her father had said that "I would like a granddaughter who is alive and well at her 25th birthday Ziva" and had agreed with Ziva. But Rina always liked to see herself as part of the Mossad family, even though she had no part in it and she liked to call herself the 'Mossad Apprentice'. Ziva did some Mossad training with Rina, just in case, to protect herself. Mossad bought a lot of enemies; Rina would not be ransom doll for them.

"Ziva why didn't you tell us she was coming, we could have had a welcome party" Abby asked as she turned to look at Ziva.

"I did not know she was coming either Abby, apparently she was trying to catch me off security" Ziva said.

Tony responded immediately "off-guard". Ziva dismissed him with a roll of eyes.

Rina dropped her mother's hand and slid her arms around Ziva's waist and laid her head on her shoulder and Ziva's arms came around Rina's shoulder and pecked her forehead. Rina smiled in response. Abby had a smile that clearly said 'Aww' **(A/N: I loved writing this bit)**

Ziva realised that her daughter must be tired from travelling Tel Aviv. "Gibbs, may I take the day off? Rina is tired, besides I'd like to get her settled in".

"Go" Gibbs gestured with his hand.

"Man of a few words. I like" Rina said with a wink. Gibbs smirked at her response. The two male agents and forensic scientist looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"MA?" Ziva said with shock. **(A/N: Ma=What? I think)**

_Uh-oh _"Slicha" she said guiltily. **(A/N: Slicha=Sorry)**

Ziva just looked her daughter before smiling at her _etiquette. _"Come on, Let us go. I will see you guys tomorrow". She walked out the embrace and took the suitcases by their handles, Rina walking ahead of her.

"Do you want me to get those" Tony asked. Ziva smiled and replied.

"I have got it. Thank you" She walked into the elevators, where Rina was waiting for her. Tony sat back on his chair as the elevator doors closed.

He had known Ziva was a mother, but had never seen her in mother 'mood'. Tony had a strangely happy feeling that he was about to see more of it, and that he was going to like it. Abby returned to her lab, and all three agents went back to their work. What neither of them knew was that life was going to change for two very special agents.

**I for got to mention this is like pre-season 7, Rivkin might show up, but I'm not sure. It's like my very own season. Season 6.5ish**

**(*_*)- This is me after writing the chapter. Tired Much**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Little green button :)**

**At least ten reviews for an update… **


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Ziva and Rina had arrived at her flat, Rina had zoned out on her mother's couch. Ziva walked into the bedroom and retrieved an afghan and spread it over her daughter's and she pecked her cheek before walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She couldn't believe that her daughter, once a baby girl, was now going to be _seventeen. _She thought about how she had gotten into this position in the first place.

*Flashback*

"_Let loose Ziva, Live a little" Maya said, they were on their lunch break. "It would not hurt for you to miss training for once"_

"_I do not know Maya…Papa was very strict when he said I could not go…he might get very angry if I sneak out" replied the sixteen year old Ziva. Maya was having her sixteenth birthday party at local renting hall. Almost half the school was invited. Ziva had asked her father if she could go, but he had told that she had training that day and she shouldn't miss it._

"_At least you will think about it" Maya asked hopefully._

"_Okay"_

* * *

_Ziva was very angry with her father; he had said no again when she had asked him. She had told him that it was her best friend's birthday party; he had merely said there will be more birthdays for Maya. _

_She was going to have her way no matter what. She wore a dark green dress that was just below her knee, her hair hanging down in curls, and a pair of black sandals. She walked to the backyard, looking around to make sure there was no one there, watching her. She went out the backyard gate, onto a road that connected to the main road. She walked steadily towards the high street, turning left and right before she reached the party. It had already started; she entered and was welcomed with a warm hug from her friend._

"_Thank you so much for coming Ziva" Maya said, thinking that she will have to thank Mr. David for allowing Ziva to come to the party, clearly not knowing that Ziva had sneaked out. Ziva couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun, although she was pretty sure the alcohol was snuggled in. What she was not expecting was for her to get drunk?_

_She had met a boy at the party, Michael, he was handsome, they had talked all night and she had gotten drunk. What she hadn't known was that Michael was known for his playboy ways. Michael had sneakily taken Ziva to a secluded corner before slowly kissing her, she responded without hesitation, she had even giggled. That was all she could remember, before waking up in her bedroom. Her father stood in front of her, eyes dark with anger._

"_I __told you not to go__…and yet __you disobey me__…if you do that in __Mossad you risk your own life__…Maya called me, telling me that you are __drunk__ and to come and collect you…I hope you have learnt your lesson" he said as he angrily before walking away. _

_Ziva was almost 3 weeks late, she was never late. She was now starting to worry that something had happened that night at the party. She had to find Michael. In school later that day, she had confronted him and he had asked if she had enjoyed it last time and wanted more. She stood there shocked as he walked away with a smile. She had gone straight to the pharmacist to buy a pregnancy test._

_When she had gotten home that day and gotten two positive results, she sat on her bed crying. She didn't want to become mother, not now. She had to tell her father, he was eventually going to find out. She stood outside his office nervously; she made her hand into a fist before knocking._

"_Enter" she hear her father's voice form the other side._

"_Shalom Papa" she said as she entered._

"_Shalom Ziva, how was your training"_

"_It went well" she took a deep breath before she continued "I have something to tell you. I am pregnant papa" Eli stopped what he was doing, he was furious. He had dismissed her immediately with harsh words, she ran to her room with tears streaming her face._

_She did not come out of her room for tow days, not for breakfast, not for lunch nor dinner. The maids would walk in with her meal, they would return to collect the still full plates. That day Eli David had walked in with her breakfast. He set the breakfast on the table beside her and sat facing her._

"_It is not good for the baby if you do not eat" he said, completely surprising her. "I know I was harsh, but I think that is a reaction every father would have. Do you not agree?" Ziva just sat their staring him. "Doctor Levy will be here later to see that you are okay and that everything is fine" he got up to leave before Ziva reached for his hand._

"_Papa, I do not think I'm ready" she said hesitantly._

"_You are not yekiri. But it has happened and you must accept that" he said kissing her forehead._

_And nine months later she held a beautiful girl in her arms, she whispered Rina David in her ears before handing little Rina to her grandfather, who accepted his granddaughter with a smile that Ziva had never seen before. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Ziva smiled at the memory before glancing at the clock. It was 7.30pm; she walked over to the couch to see Rina waking up. She smiled and walked towards her.

"What time is it Ziva?" Rina said with a sleepy voice.

"It is just a little after half seven. Why don't you wash up and we will have dinner" Rina nodded, Ziva smiled and said "Second door to your right". Rina returned minutes later to the kitchen.

Over dinner Rina had asked about McGee, Gibbs, Abby and Tony. She had told Rina how McGee is the computer genius and takes a lot of crap from Tony. Gibbs is the boss, who's looks say more than words and pointing out that like Rina had said 'he was a man of few words'. She also stated that he drank more coffee than necessary and had a signature slap, which she demonstrated on Rina. Abby was the happiest Goth she would see with a really bad caffeine addiction. When talking about Tony, what Ziva hadn't realised was that she had a distant look in her eyes, and a small smile. This is exactly what she told her daughter.

"He is annoying, really annoying and immature. Every situation in life he'll compare to a movie, his number in movie collection is more than his age. He is funny, even in the worst situation he'll lighten the mood. Even though he is annoying, it is the type that you'll miss. He is someone you hate and love at the sane time, not to mention the fact that he is very…" she had stopped short, when she realised what she was about to say to her daughter, who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Handsome, hot, sexy, smart…" she was about to continue when Ziva head slapped her. "Hey…would you quit that" Rina had gathered enough t say that her mother was in love with her partner.

After dinner, Ziva had showed her to the guest bedroom saying that she could sleep in there, but Rina had insisted she sleep with her mother just for a day. They had sat on the couch talking about how Ziva's father was and what Rina had been up to since she returned to America 3 years ago.

It was just after 10.00pm when Rina and Ziva lay in bed. Rina had whispered "I missed you Ima" and Ziva had whispered back "I missed you too" with a kiss to her forehead. Their breaths evened as sleep took over mother and daughter.

**Yekiri - Darling **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter…it's like a back story to Rina's birth.**

**At least 10 reviews for next update…:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's Rina got to say to Tony?**

Rina David woke up to an empty bed at zero six hundred. She rolled around before finally deciding to get up. She walked into the living room to find her mother taking off her running shoes.

"Boker tov Ziva, still go running huh?" Rina greeted her mother in a sleepy voice.

"Boker tov. Of course; although it is much colder here than it is in Tel Aviv. How did you sleep?" she said making her way towards the bedroom

"Much better than how I sleep in Tel Aviv, but I think that has more to do with you than the country" she said as she followed her mother back to the room and jumping back into bed. Ziva smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yes, I love you too" She heard Rina laugh, as she shut the door.

After shower and breakfast Ziva was getting dressed for work, with a bugging Rina in the background.

"Please, please, please let me come with you, what am I going to do sitting around here?"

"What are you going to do sitting around at NCIS?" Ziva asked as she buttoned up her shirt.

"I can get to know more about what you do, and more about the people you work with" _especially a chance to talk to Tony _"Beside I have not seen you in a long time Ziva, I am going to spend all the time I can with you" she said with a smile that was just too polite.

Ziva looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes, she knew her daughter well enough to say that she was up to something. "Rina David, what are you up to?"

"What? Nothing…I just want to be with my mother" she said with an innocent expression.

"Fine, but I will _have _an eye on you" Ziva said pointing her index finger at Rina.

"Thank you Ziva" she said as she smiled contently, as she made her way out of the room.

* * *

Ziva arrived at NCIS by 08.30, Rina in tow. They exited the elevator and made her way towards her desk.

"Good morning Tony, Morning McGee" She said as she sat at her desk.

"Morning Ziva…and Rina" McGee replied politely

"Morning Zee-Vah. Didn't know it was 'bring your daughter to work' day" Tony said nodding towards Rina.

"It is not, I do not understand how bringing my daughter to work bother's you" she said staring at him. Tony and Ziva's eye sex didn't go unnoticed by Rina.

Rina looked between the pair before smiling lightly. "Are you guys going to make out any time soon because it would not hurt get rid of all this tension in this room", Tony and Ziva looked away from each other, but the blush that crept Ziva's face was noted by Tony. The look that Ziva gave Rina was enough to send her cringing to a corner, Rina David's smile faded as she mumbled an apology to Ziva, "Slicha" and Ziva looked towards Tony.

"Sorry Agent Dinozzo" Rina mumbled.

"Oh hey…no harm done, and call me Tony" and then he added with a grin "although trying to make out with your mother, would be like trying to climb Mount Everest, a complete death wish" as soon as he said those words, Ziva David's stapler came whizzing through the air towards him. He ducked to avoid the shot. "See? What'd I tell you?"

After the short banter the agents got back to work. Rina David sat next o her mother sighing every so often, annoying Ziva, don't get her wrong she loves her daughter to the ends of the earth. But there's only so much of heavy air being let out by a person every two seconds can be taken by the Mossad Officer.

"Rina, I'm going to go and get some tea, would you like some" Ziva asked patiently.

"No, no, you go ahead" _this is my only chance to talk to Tony. _She smiled politely at her mother.

"Any of you want anything?" She asked referring to Tony who was busy playing on his phone and McGee working; as usual Gibbs was no where in sight.

There was a chorus of 'no thank you'. Ziva Left the bull pen to go to the local coffee shop, as soon as Ziva was out of sight, Rina made her way towards Tony's desk, she stood in front of his desk, with a smile on her face which was ever so familiar to Ziva's. Tony slowly looked up to meet her eyes.

"What?"

"Can we talk somewhere privately" she asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her "Why?" he asked stretching the syllables a little too longer than necessary.

"I want to talk about something. About Ziva" That reason was enough for Tony Dinozzo.

"Erm sure, come on" he led her to the snack room. McGee's eyes followed the two as they disappeared behind the Tony's desk.

* * *

Rina sat opposite Tony sipping a bottle of orange juice. She eyed him curiously before she spoke.

"Do you ever get any work done, because for the past three hours all I saw was you swearing at your phone?"

"Ha-ha, I thought you said we are talking about your mum"

"Oh, we will"

"Okay"

"You care about Ziva do you not, I mean as soon as I said 'about Ziva', you were all for talking privately?" Rina said with an unreadable expression. Tony was taken by the question.

"Yes, she is my partner after all. My turn to ask you a question, Why do you call her Ziva" Tony asked looking at her.

"Is that not her name?"

"I know…but don't you call her 'mum' or a Hebrew substitution for that"

Rina smiled before answering "She wants me to call her Ziva, at times we are more like friends than mother and daughter. You are probably wondering why? As you know she had me when she was 16, she wasn't ready to become a mother and I guess if I did call her 'ima' it would make things seem surreal. Besides she is Mossad, they don't expect to have families"

"Sounds like the Ziva I know" Tony said with a smile.

"One thing I know is that I have not seen Ziva so happy in a long time. Every time we spoke on the phone she does not shut up about how annoying and immature you are, how much you make her laugh and how…she's going to kill me for telling you this…but I know for a fact that my mother is in love with you Tony and I can tell that you love her too. What is stopping you?"

Tony laughed nervously before adding "Rina I think you are reading too much into a phone conversation, besides I'm not the type of man your mother needs. She needs someone who is committed and I'm…wow! I can't believe that I'm actually sitting here and talking to a sixteen year old about my relationship with her mother"

"But Tony you make her happy, can't you see that? After her last relationship with that bastard, she deserves happiness. She has been through enough. It won't hurt to try, and I know that she is waiting for you to make that first move"

"What bastard?" concern in his voice.

"It's not my place to tell"

"Oh really…it's your place to tell me all the rest"

"Listen Tony, Ima is the sort of woman who is independent but that does not mean she has to be alone. Last night I asked her about everyone in the team and when she was telling me about you, she got a distant look in her eyes and a smile that I've never seen before. It was a smile of content. Please Tony; it would not hurt to try"

Tony's expression was serious; he was deep in thought. He looked at her face, a sad expression etched. "If I had known it'd take a sixteen year old girl to talk me into a relationship, I would have done that the first time I saw your mother."

Rina laughed, "Do not be silly Tony; she would have kicked your sorry ass if you had tried to flirt with her"

"How does that change _now_ Rina?"

"…because she has got to know you better and shares the same feelings as you" she smiled, happy with her answer.

"Okay, those are all fine and dandy, but do me a favour" Tony said with a smirk.

"What?"

"PLEAE use contractions" Tony said emphasising the word 'please'

"What are contractions?" Rina asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You know what, forget I said anything" Tony said as he stood up from his seat.

"Okay…but do NOT forget anything I said" she said as he followed him back to the squad room.

* * *

Ziva David was back within 20 minutes, and had not seen her daughter and Tony since.

"McGee, do you know where Rina is?" Ziva asked a tinge of concern evident in her voice.

"I saw her leave with…" McGee was interrupted by the laughter coming from behind Tony's desk. Rina and Tony walked into the squad room his arms around her shoulder and laughing about something which seamed really funny, and stopped short when they realised the occupants of squad room were staring at them.

"What?" they said at once.

"Where have you been Rina? I come back to an empty chair beside me"

"Oh…I was just with Tony" Rina said.

"What were you doing with Tony?" a full on suspicion evident in her voice.

"We were just talking about…stuff…" Tony just stood there with a knowing smirk.

"Rina David, I know when you are lying and you are lying now"

"I am NOT" Rina said innocently "Okay, I'm having uhm boyfriend troubles and…erm who better to ask than a man, Yes?" Ziva David was not convinced; she'll have to threaten it out of Tony because, as far as Ziva knew Rina didn't have a boyfriend and if she did Rina would've told her. Ziva smiled thinly at her daughter before her eyes landed on Tony's face. _Time to threaten someone_.

**There will be 'bonding' with other characters. Abby, McGee, and Gibbs and not to forget Ducky along the way….Please review… I'm not getting enough reviews. It's making me think people don't like my stories…**

**Review=NEXT update.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week since Rina had talked to Tony. But he was too nervous to approach Ziva; he didn't know how to do it. He wasn't going to walk up to her and say 'Hi Ziva I'm crazily in love with you and Rina told me you love me too', he just pictured a very painful death. He was at his desk staring intently at Ziva who was on the phone, completely oblivious that she had an audience. _Movie night, I should ask her…after I hit the head._ Tony stood up from his chair and almost ran to the men's room.

Ziva David noticed that Tony had gone to the men's room, now was her only chance. She stood up from her and made her way to the men's toilet. Once outside she looked to her left and right making no one was in sight, especially Rina. She had tagged along to work almost everyday, and Ziva wasn't complaining; well not a lot. She walked inside starling Tony and two other occupants. Most men were aware of Ziva's 'visit', when Tony was inside. Some actually waited to see of she would come.

"Hello…" she said as the men made their way to the door "goodbye" she added as they left. She turned around to lock the door.

"Start talking Tony" Ziva said as she made her way towards the mirror, fixing her hair.

"What…are you talking about?"

"Okay, allow me to spell it out for you. What were you and Rina talking about last week?" She said the last few words slowly.

"Oh…jealous that she spoke to me and not you?" he asked as he made his way towards the sink, budging Ziva out of the way with his hips.

"Hey! No, I know she does not have a boyfriend, even if she did she would definitely not be talking to any one about it, especially someone she does not know very well"

Tony laughed as he faced her. "She knows me better than you think Ziva", she smirked moving a little forward, seeming that threatening wasn't going to work she was going use her experience of knowing Tony; sensual manner.

"If you tell me…I'll repay you…anything you want" she said moving closer than intended, her breath caught in her throat as she felt him move towards her than back away.

_Two can play this game _Tony thought. "Don't give me empty promises Zee-Vah" he whispered in her ears. Ziva moved back cocking her head.

"Maybe I am…maybe I am not. But you are still going to tell Me." she said, sure of herself. Tony had to talk to her sometime, better now than later. Besides Rina didn't say he couldn't tell Ziva.

Tony laughed. "Okay you caught me…" he hesitated as she looked away from Ziva's questioning gaze. "Rina thinks that you're in love with me." Ziva's eyes widened as Tony continued "I mean…I know right, who would fall in love with me, the no-commitment-sex playboy." Tony registered Ziva expression; it was blank and she avoiding eye contact with Tony. "Funny really, your daughter has been here for what, a week and she already knows you inside…and _me_ inside out…she told me that every time you guys spoke, you won't shut up about me and she said that you're waiting for me to make that first move…but I think she's reading too much into a phone conversation" Ziva didn't say anything "…okay I'll keep talking until you tell me to shut up…erm…she wants me to try, us to try." He stopped when he realised that everything Rina said was true, and he was going to be honest to himself and to Ziva. "_I _want us to try" Ziva just looked at Tony, all but running out of the toilet. Tony watched after her as he said "I'll take that as a 'No' then". He looked at himself in the mirror, before slapping himself and left the men's room.

* * *

Meanwhile in Abby's lab Rina David and listened politely to Abby's introduction of her babies.

"…and this is the baby of all babies, this is major Mass Spec" she said referring to her most valued possession "He's like the big daddy of all equipments, he processes things like substances found on the victim and etcetera"

"Wow…that…was something. But I do love your music…very high spirited" Rina said as she walked around the lab aimlessly.

"You know…you look so much like Ziva, the hair, the eyes and even the smile and the way you speak." Abby said looking at Rina with a polite smile.

"Saba…I mean my grandfather tells me that too, but Ziva thinks I look a lot like my grandmother…who is…no longer with us" she said with a sad smile. "I really would like to have known her" Abby just smiled.

"Are you going back to Israel anytime soon?"

"I am on my term holidays for two weeks, plus I'm allowed to take two weeks extra holiday time…which I have not taken since the year started. So I thought I might use it now. I would like to stay with Ziva, but I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"Just, I thought you were here to stay permanent."

"I would like to…can I ask you something" Abby nodded "Is there always so much tension between Tony and Ziva?"

Abby giggled "You have no idea. Sometimes poor Tim comes to the lab to finish off his work because he thinks they might start to make out in front of him. Honestly, I think they've been dancing around far too long, I think it's about time they get their acts together"

Rina laughed and was about to say something when her mother's angry voice interrupted her. "RINA DAVID, with me NOW" Rina looked at Abby who looked very scared for the teenager.

"Uh-oh, Bye Abby" Rina said as she ran out of the Lab, following her mother into the elevator. As the doors closed, Ziva flicked the infamous 'emergency stop'.

"WHAT the HELL were YOU thinking? Telling him that I was in LOVE with him…did I tell you that I LOVED HIM…did I have a diary full of doodling that said 'I love Tony' with little pink hearts and kisses. Rina you have just put a strain on our relationship, by telling him all this" Ziva was lying to herself, but she didn't care. Rina just stared at her mother.

"I'm sorry Ima, but you know it's true. You are happy around him. This is the happiest I have seen you since that bastard Caleb, you can keep on denying it but someday if Tony was to be with another woman it'll rip you apart. It kills me to see my mother hurt, is it so wrong for me to want you to be happy" Rina said tears stained her cheeks.

When the team was separated, whilst in Israel Ziva had been dating a high ranking Mossad Officer Caleb Abran, who was a complete pig, sleeping with women behind Ziva's back. Ziva had completely given herself to him, he had been putting on an act and she couldn't see it. She had blamed America for making her weak, but she knew it was her own fault. He was built and strong, therefore she couldn't take him. When she had confronted him, he had beaten her leaving a bruised Ziva in her bedroom floor and was found by Rina, barely conscious. Eli David had all but wanted to kill him but Ziva had stopped him, however he had died on mission shoot out. Rina had said it served him right.

"Rina I have you, that is enough for me and I am happy with you. I do not need a man to make me happy." She said as she held her crying daughter in her arms. "It will be your birthday soon…you should not worry about my happiness…you should be happy"

"But…why are you…denying that…you love Tony?" Rina asked between sniffs.

"I am not denying it…I'm simply scared to let myself go there again. I know Tony will not hurt me…"

"…But you do not want to take that chance with him…of all people" Rina finished her sentence.

"Tony was right…you do know us inside out." She sighed bringing the elevator back to life "We will talk at home"

Tony saw Ziva and Rina exit the elevator. Rina hugging Ziva close, her face stained with tears.

"Everything okay?" concern rather than his usual anxiousness evident in his voice

"Fine" Ziva murmured as she thought _I think it is time for us to have a real conversation_

**Really hope you liked this Chapter…**

**Is it just me or is anyone else not getting any FanFiction alert e-mails….**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ANOTHER UPDATE **


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva David was in the kitchen preparing dessert when the doorbell rang. Tony was coming over for dinner and a long lost conversation. Ziva had told Tony that she had asked Rina about what she had said to him, telling him that they really needed to talk things out. After a case was over Ziva had asked if he would come over for dinner on Saturday, which he had, obviously, agreed to.

"I will get it" Rina said as she opened the door "Hello Tony, welcome to my mother's humble abode" gesturing with her hands for added effect.

He laughed "I've been here before you know…believe it or not Ziva and I do socialise outside of work" he said entering the house

"Really…define 'socialise'" Rina said she said as she stared at him intently, as Ziva came out of the kitchen.

"Do not give her any ideas Tony"

Tony looked to where Ziva was and smiled "Hi" he said as he walked towards handing her a bottle of whine.

She smiled a shy smile before answering "Hello" as she took the bottle form him. They were now staring at each other, okay that was an understatement. Rina cleared her throat as she moved towards the awkward couple standing near the threshold of the kitchen.

"Tension much" she mumbled, barely audible for the audience, as she made her way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Abby is going to be here in a while to pick me up, she invited me to go bowling with the nuns" It was just luck that Abby had talked Rina into go with her, just when Ziva was cooking dinner for Tony.

"When did you plan that?" Ziva asked suspicion heavily evident in her voice.

"Oh…the time you came raging in, scaring Abby" that was actually lie, it had been the day after Ziva had invited Tony for dinner, besides she was looking for a way out. She had no intention of staying with two people who had so much, too much, sexual tension.

"Were you going to tell me sooner Rina?" Ziva asked looking pointedly at her daughter. _Aah! Mama Ziva in action _Tony thought

"With so much…"she looked between Tony and Ziva"…conundrum, it must have slipped my mind. Sorry Ima" Ziva was about o say something when her doorbell rang. "That must be Abby" She went to open the door.

Ziva turned to Tony, shaking her head "Unbelievable". Tony just stood their smirking.

"Hello Ziva…" Abby said and her eyebrows shot up when she realised they weren't alone "and Tony"

There was a chorus 'Hey Abby'. "Excuse us for a moment" Ziva said with a smile as she dragged her daughter into her bedroom. "Rina you cannot just dump me" Rina just giggled.

"Ditch me Ima, ditch me…beside you will be fine. Just along as you kiss and make-up" Rina all but ran out the door, not wanting to hear her mother's outrage that was sure to come, dragging an irritated Abby along with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dinner went by with conversations about the latest case, the weather and the McGee's weight loss, Tony was proud of little time, he had said. Now Tony Dinozzo sat on the couch with a glass of wine in his hands, knowing what was to come next, as he waited for Ziva to join him. Which she did after a few minutes, she sat as far away as possible form Tony.

"So…" Ziva started

"We are not gonna avoid it forever Ziva, it's out there n…"

"I know Tony… I just do not understand how it's going to work. You and I are very similar and very different. We are similar that we cannot commit and we are different that…Tony…I was brought up to kill, to have no emotions, no morality. You on the other hand, are very different. You are very…funny, you do not advertise your emotions…you hide behind your jokes. That is who you are, and much, much more. I did not think since I started training that I will have a daughter…"

"But you have Ziva…and you right we are different, but you are wrong about one thing…you have emotions and you have morality. You love your daughter; I'd say that's an emotion. You work at NCIS now, you have morality. Where's the fun in life if everyone was the same Ziva? It would be boring if everyone decided they wanted to be like me or you…if they choose McGee we are dead." Ziva laughed "There's that laugh that I love so much…" Tony bit his lip before continuing "the person I love is sitting right in front of me…I think I can commit…if you let me Ziva. I'm done hiding, it's doing more harm than good really" They were looking into each other's eyes. Ziva looked away before speaking.

"When I was in Israel, when director Vance separated us, I met a high ranking Mossad Officer, Caleb Abran." She smiled "After a few weeks, I completely gave myself to him, but I did not see the act he was putting on. He was sleeping with other women when he was still with me, I was blinded by my 'love' for him that I ignored the signs" her emotions were becoming evident in her eyes and voice as it cracked "I really thought he loved me, then I realised Mossad does not teach love nor hate. I confronted him, he attacked me, he was built; bigger than me, and I could not take him. He beat me, left me unconscious on the ground. Later that day Rina found me." She laughed a bitter laugh "My father wanted to kill him, but I did not let him, and coincidently he died a week later on a 'mission', and working for Gibbs taught me that there is no such thing as a coincidence " she air quoted the word mission. "I knew it was my father's doing, but he meant well…I could not question him" now her tears her pouring freely.

Tony moved forward, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry Ziva" Tony said. She took his hands in hers. "You afraid to go there again because you don't wanna get hurt…or hurt Rina" he concluded.

"I know there will be no physical hurt with you Tony…I'm not so strong to take another emotional blow…I love you…but I am not ready to act on that…I'm sorry" Ziva said squeezing Tony's hand.

He leaned forward kissing her softly; Ziva responded as she cupped his face in her hands; he pulled away. Biting his lips he said "Do me a favour? Call me when you change your mind" with that he stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. He turned around and smile at her. "Hey! Things are not gonna be awkward between us right?"

"It will never be awkward Tony" she smiled in return.

"Well then…I'll see you on Monday" with that he walked out the door.

Ziva sat there tears streaming down her face, not only was she hurting, she was hurting him too. It wasn't fair on him and she knew it, but Caleb had left a scar that was too deep.

* * *

Somewhere in a bowling alley, it was Rina's third strike in a row. She was having too much fun.

"Girl…you rock" Abby said as she gave Rina well earned hi-5.

"My mother taught me precision and aim…and I aim to please" Rina said with a laugh. The nuns were off to get something to eat.

Abby laughed before asking "So…what's the story with your mom and Tony?"

"Oh…They are trying to talk things out between themselves…so I wanted to give them some privacy and was really glad that you asked for me to join you. Thank you"

"You're welcome…what do you mean by 'things'?" Abby asked as curiosity came over her.

Rina smiled before speaking "Careful Abby. Curiosity killed the cat", Abby was about to argue when the nuns returned. And they got back to playing.

What Rina did not know was that her mother was sitting on the couch, alone, as she added one more scar to her growing list.

**Please Review for next update…**

**I'm not sure how to continue this…next chapter is going to be Rina's birthday….**

"**What do you guys think should be next after that…I'd love your input"**

**Thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Rina David's birthday!!...it's going to be a long chapter…it might have useless stuff …so bare with me.**

It was the 1st of February, the day many years ago Ziva welcomed Rina into her life. Ziva made her way to guest bedroom at 5.00am, her daughter slept there peacefully. She moved towards the bed and sat next to Rina and whispered "Happy Birthday tateleh" and kissed her forehead before going for her run. But Tony had texted Rina last night, sharp at 12 saying "_Yom Huledet Same'ach! _Myli'l mini Ziva" making Ziva and Rina smile; the 'my' did not go unnoticed by both mother and daughter.

It had been a week since she last told Tony that she loved him and that she was not ready to act on it. As she ran she thought about all the times that he had made her smile, the times he had annoyed the hell out of her and yet gained more love from her than hate. She couldn't keep lying to herself or to Tony, because that would mean that she was hurting the people she loved most; Tony _and_ Rina.

When Rina had asked Ziva how the night had gone. Ziva had hesitated before telling her that there isn't going to be a relationship anytime soon, making Rina frown at her mother's words.

Ziva returned from her run, to see her daughter drinking Tea in the kitchen. She removed her running shoes and went to the kitchen and took a sip from the bottle of water that was on the kitchen counter, from when she left it in the morning.

"Boker Tov Rina…and Happy 17th birthday" Ziva said as kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Boker Tov Ziva…and thank you…and why did you say that so sadly? It is a call for celebration not mourning"

"It feels like only yesterday that the doctor handed you to me…and you are already 17."

"Oh Ima…I'm not the only baby you are going to have…you will have more, do not worry" Rina winked at her mother who was too shocked to move, as she made her way back to _her _bedroom.

Ziva was knocked out of her trance as her phone rang. "David"

"Hello Abby…yes she is up…okay…I will tell her…I will see you in while. Bye" She made her way into Rina's room. "Abby will be here to pick you up at 08.00, she said something about a shopping trip"

Ziva had spoken to Abby a day before about keeping Rina busy so that she could prepare the surprise party, Tony had offered to help and she had reluctantly agreed. Tony was going to come over in the afternoon, because there were no fresh cases and Gibbs had let them off, for the sake of Rina.

After Ziva had her shower and breakfast, she had called in with the bakery to check if the cake would be ready by noon, they had said it was ready to be picked up. Ziva walked out of the bed room to find Rina sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels.

"Rina, Are you ready?"

"Yes…why is Abby taking me out?"

"For your birthday of course…" Ziva said standing in front of her daughter.

"Why can I not spend the day with you?"

_Lie, lie, lie _"Gibbs called, I have to work" _Oh! That is so pathetic_

Rina furrowed her eyes "Oh…well, I might as well go sight seeing with her then" Ziva smiled at her daughter. Just as she was about to walk into the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

Abby Scuito walked into the living room, hugging Rina close. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY Rina"

"Erm…cannot…breathe…"

"Oops…sorry" Abby said as she let Rina go, who was trying get her breath back.

"You are more exited for my birthday than me"

"Of course silly…do you know how much I love birthdays…c'mon I got you something?"

"I have an idea" Rina said. With that they left to go 'shopping'.

* * *

It was the time Ziva had been dreading for the day. She had called Tony as soon Rina and Abby had gone, telling him to pick up the cake on his way over. It was 5 minutes to noon, when she heard the knock on the door. She hesitated before opening the door.

"Hi, Tony, come on in." After last week this was the first time they were going to be alone, Tony was pretending like everything was normal between them, as if nothing had happened last week.

"Hey, how's it going?" Tony asked as he continued the light-hearted conversation

She just stared at him, as she spat bitterly at him "Fine…Fruity"

"Peachy…have I done something wrong?" He asked as he made his way into kitchen and laid the cake carefully on the counter. He turned to address her.

She took a deep breath "No…Let's just…get this party started…yes?" today was about Rina, not about her and Tony. She would deal with that later, but today was Rina's day.

"Right…let's get started"

It was about 3pm, when they had finally put the finishing touches, getting snacks ready. The living room completely rearranged, sofas pulled back, a table in the middle to hold the cake. They were having lunch when the door interrupted them. As soon as Ziva opened the door she grinned.

"Shalom Ziva"

"Shalom Abba…Rina will be really glad that you are here" She said as she hugged him.

"Not just Rina Tateleh" he said as she led him inside. Ziva just laughed. Eli David saw that they were not alone as he noticed a smiling Tony at the threshold of the kitchen. "Ah…Special Agent Dinozzo" he said looking between his daughter and the agent. "I did not know you two were lovers" he said smiling. Tony's and Ziva's eyes widened as uncomfortable laughter followed suit.

"What no, no, no, no…I'm just here to help her put things up…you know" Tony explained hurriedly, gesturing around with his hands. Ziva just nodded.

"Please…my mistake" but Eli David was not stupid, he could read people like a book, especially his daughter. He knew there was something there.

"Right Ziva…I'll see you later…And you director David" Tony walking backwards to the door, doing a single wave as he shut the door.

Eli David turned to see his daughter with a smirk on his face. Ziva knew that look, the look that said 'I-know-it all'.

"Do not look at me like that papa…you do not now anything" Ziva said, pointing her index finger at him.

"That maybe, but I know there is something"

"Have I become so weak…Rina figured it out within a week…I…" Ziva was cut short by her father.

"Love is not a weakness…but a luxury in Mossad. Do not let it go" Ziva moved into her father's embrace.

"I do not know what to do"

"You will figure it out Ziva, you always have" he kissed her forehead.

* * *

It was half-past four and Rina had had enough shopping to last a life time. But now she was in a changing room in dress shop, and she didn't want to go out.

"I'm not coming Abby, I look so 'girly'" Rina was not the type that went crazy over Armani dresses or designer shoes. She was the type that wore jeans and t-shirt with a pair of trainers and she made it look good.

"Come on out Rina…I wanna see" Rina reluctantly walked out of the changing room, her hair naturally curly and the light make-up made her look radiant in her dress. The dress was just above her knee, the turquoise colour making her dark eyes stand out, the dress hugged all her curves, making her look beautiful. "Wow…" Abby breathed "If I weren't straight I'd be all over you by now" Rina just giggled. "Time for shoes"

When they were done shopping, Abby had changed her mind about the turquoise dress when she had seen a purple one. They were now at Abby's place, and Abby had thrown Rina into her bedroom with the purple dress and heeled sandals, "freshen up, put it one and come on out". Rina knew Abby well enough to say that she was going to have her way. So she put on the dress and sandals, and refreshed her make-up, with a touch of blush and eyeliner. Her curly hair falling over her shoulders

"How do I…wait a minute? Why am I dressing up?" Abby just grinned. It was already 17.15, and they were supposed to be at Ziva's place by 17.00.

"Come on we gotta go" with that they left the house, and drove to Ziva's.

* * *

"Where are they?" as she paced her living room, she was bound to wear a hole on the rug. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Eli and Tony watched her, there heads going back and forth. Tony had had enough. He stood from his seat next to Gibbs and moved in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulder. All the men had seen the relaxing expression that came over Ziva's face, as Tony's hands met her shoulder.

"Ziva calm down. They are fifteen minutes late, I'm sure they'll be here soon" Ziva nodded and took a seat next to her father. Tony turned around to see that Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and even Palmer were looking at him with raised eyebrows. "What? WHAT? They all shook their heads thinking the same thing '_when are they gonna get there asses together'_

The next ten minutes went by with small chatter about the weather, apart from Gibbs who was just sipping his coffee. There cheery conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door followed by "Ima, It's us". When Ziva opened the door Rina was about to ask her why it was so dark when…

"SURPRISE" The occupants of the flat had said as the lights came on. Rina broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Ima…this is so sweet. Thank you" she said as she hugged her mother and had yet to notice her grandfather. Ziva's smile faltered when she saw her daughter in a _dress._ It was a simple purple satin dress, with a V-neck and thin straps for sleeves. It hugged her breast and flared down below, reaching just above her knee. The added height with her sandals made her look more like Ziva. Rina grinned at the look on her mother's face.

"You look so beautiful…I cannot believe…wow" Ziva said, as they made their way to living room followed by Abby. The others grinned at Rina as she froze on her place.

"SABA" she ran to him and hugged him close "I did not think you were going to make it…but you did"

"The least I can do for my granddaughter's 17th birthday…besides I had to see Ziva…it has been way too long."

* * *

And the party had begun, and the presents were given. Tony and Ziva had avoided each other's eye contact as much as possible and it didn't go unnoticed by the other party goers. Ziva and Tony were in the kitchen getting refills on the drink. The others sat in the living room chatting away. Eli had left early as an important Mossad meeting needed the director. There was reluctance in his goodbye, but he had to go.

"I have yet to meet you young lady, Abigail tells me that you are one 'cool chick'" Ducky said air quoting the last two words.

"If by cool she means I am 'clone Ziva'…" she looked towards McGee who suddenly found the bulb interesting "then I am definitely cool. Rina David" she said sticking her hand out to Ducky.

"Donald Mallard, but because you are such a beautiful young lady, you may call me Ducky" taking her hand.

"You are quite the charmer aren't you…Ducky" Rina grinned at the old man "but I prefer men who say a few words" Rina looked towards where Gibbs was and winked at him, he smirked in turn. Ducky just laughed.

"I could tell you stories of my young days of charm…" before he could continue Gibbs interrupted.

"I'd rather you didn't Duck" Ducky looked to where Gibbs was.

"Ducky has the…erm…he likes to tell a lot of stories…" McGee said, as Abby grinned.

"That is the first time that I have heard you say anything in the weeks that I have been here, you only spoke to me when I introduced myself" Rina said smiling politely.

"Poor Timmy is very shy around beautiful women and girls" McGee blushed.

Rina grinned "But not around you…" Abby giggled a little. Rina realised that Tony and Ziva were taking a little too long to bring the drinks out. She saw Ducky get up to leave. "You are leaving already Ducky?"

He sighed "I have to go visit mother" He said moving toward her to give her a peck on the cheek. "Happy Birthday dear"

"Thank you" with that Ducky was gone. She looked around her too see that Gibbs, McGee and Abby were engaged in their own conversation, so she thought she'd check on her mother and Tony. But she was not prepared for what she was about to see. She stopped short of the kitchen threshold and grinned.

There they stood, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Tony's hand tangled in Ziva's hair, and Ziva hand playing with the ends of Tony's hair. She grinned and made her way back to the living room as she whispered "Best Birthday gift ever".

* * *

15 minutes earlier in the kitchen…

"The drinks are in the third shelf of the fridge" Ziva said walking into the kitchen. "I will get some more cups" she didn't look at him at all. Tony just stood there, staring at his partner, who looked beautiful as always. "Okay…I will get the drinks too"

"Did I do or didn't do something? Because I get the feeling that you are extremely pissed with me" Tony said is a hushed tone.

"Just get drinks Tony…and let's go" she said matching his tone.

"Okay… you are pissed with me…tell me why?" his voice still hushed but a hint of anger coming across.

"Why? Why? I will tell you why…" she said quietly but angrily as she stood nose to nose with him "…you are pretending like the last week never happened, like I didn't sit out there and break your heart" she said stabbing him in the chest. Tony licked his lips.

"You confuse me Ziva…you do. Seriously I don't get you because; you say you don't wanna act on your feelings…but you want me think about last week…where you sat there and broke my heart…huh…you know what'll happen if I do that. I'll get drunk, get laid…then I'll drink again for making a mistake" there was an intense staring match going down.

Ziva was at the edge of crying "I'm sorry I broke your heart…but I love you…I…" words could not tell the feelings she had for him. Tony was still staring at her; she decided that 'actions spoke louder than words'. She pulled his head down to hers and met his lips with her, she didn't feel him respond for while; she decided to pull back when her lips were suddenly moving in synch wit his. Their tongues playing inside each other's mouths; when oxygen came necessary, they had to pull back. Resting their forehead on each other's, what they didn't know was that Rina had watched their make out session.

"Please don't let me go Tony" Ziva whispered.

"Erm…if I don't…we are not gonna get the drinks out there" he said with a grin, she smacked him on the chest, hard.

"Idiot" she mumbled before picking up the tray of juices and walking into the living room.

Tony stared after her, more like her ass which was hugged by her jeans "Sexy and exotic. What more can I ask for?" he said to himself as he followed after her.

* * *

Rina grinned as her mother walked in. "You took your time Ima"

Ziva swallowed "Tony…Tony…juice…Tony spilt juice on the floor…so we had to clear that" Gibbs knew better as he looked up to see her, and a grinning Tony. _Juice _Gibbs thought.

"Clumsy me" Tony said as he joined the group on the couch. Ziva served the juice before taking a seat next to Tony. It was 20.30pm.

"Ima can I stay at Abby's today…half my things are there…you do not mind do you Abby?" Rina asked.

"Of course not…I love slumber parties" Abby grinned. Gibbs and McGee smirked

"Why do you want to go to Abby's when you have a bed here?" Ziva asked, suspicion coming across clearly. Rina hated slumber parties.

"Ima, why are you asking me…like I have an ulterior motive?" Rina asked with a fake argumentative tone. Ziva looked to Tony, who was smirking, before looking back at her daughter. "Ima doesn't want me to stay with you Abby" she said looking to Abby.

"Ziva you don't want her to come?" clearly upset "Ziva doesn't want her to come Gibbs" Ziva was about to argue.

"I'm sure she has her reasons Abs"

"Ab…" Ziva was interrupted before she could speak.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"You could end up giving her a tat Abs" Tony said smirking.

"It's not that Abby, she can come…besides she already has a tattoo" Rina smirked, all eyes turned to Ziva.

"She has a tattoo?" McGee asked clearly surprised.

"Yes…why are you all staring at me like that?" they all cocked their heads, Ziva sighed "In Israel you can get a tattoo at the age of sixteen with parental permission. It was either that or Mossad, I'd rather she have permanent ink than a death wish". Ziva explained

"You are alive and well Ima" Rina pointed out, the other's laughed as Ziva narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "Come on Abby let us get going"

With that everyone left with 'thank yous' and 'goodbyes' except for Tony of course. He was staying to help her clean; well that's what he had told the others, but Rina knew better as she said 'of course you are'

True to his word he had helped clean. Ziva was in the kitchen washing her hands and smiled when she felt a presence behind her. One of Tony's hands found her waist, and the other moved the hair out of her neck as his lips placed sweet kisses on her neck, Ziva's head fell back onto his shoulder as he kissed his way to her jaws. She couldn't take it anymore; she closed the tap and turned around to face him, placing a kiss to his lips and she whispered in his ears.

"Make love to me" she said her hand cupping his neck.

"All night?" Tony questioned in a whisper.

"All night" she whispered back.

All words and thoughts were lost as Ziva dragged a grinning Tony into the bedroom. The lights went down, the clothes came off and the only sound that echoed the apartment was the sounds of pleasure; moans, groans and the sighing of each other's names

**I've just moved so I haven't got internet at home right now…I post when I get to college…so sorry for the wait.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay people… I am NOT getting enough reviews for this story…so I'm on strike…yep that's right…I need more reviews for this story if I am to update it again…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS ME BEING GENEOURS….BUT I WON'T ALWAYS BE GENEROUS**

Rina David sat patiently on Abby's couch, watching TV whilst Abby had her shower. She flicked through the channels aimlessly. Merely weeks ago she was in Tel Aviv, without her mother, but now here she was sitting at her mother's friends couch in _America_. Since Ziva had left Israel, Rina had always wanted to come to here. She had heard the beauties and history of the country and had always wanted to come. Now that she was here, she did not want to leave; not because of the country but because of the fact that she was with her mother. That was just what she had wanted.

She laughed to herself, the only reason she was in Abby's living room than in her mother's apartment, was the seen fact that her mother was in love with Tony. She liked Tony; he was funny, smart and not to mention handsome but the most important of all was that he was making her mother happy. She could actually see herself having Tony as a father, she laughed internally at how that thought would freak him out. After seeing what had happened in the kitchen, she did not want to intrude their…she stopped short as she felt too embarrassed to go there. Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Abby.

"Are you going to tell me why you are really here Rina?" Abby was a clever woman, Rina thought.

"You do not want me here?" Rina asked as she switched off the TV.

"I didn't say that…I'm just wondering, what's going through your mind" Abby said taking a seat nest to Rina. One way or another, Abby was bound to find out.

"I saw Ziva and Tony…kissing in the kitchen" She heard Abby shriek in delight.

"OH MY GOD…I knew there was no spilt juice, the look on Tony's face gave away the lie" Abby said doing a little happy clap. Rina just laughed.

"I just wanted to give them some privacy" Rina said looking away from Abby, it was too embarrassing, although it was much better than saying 'I had to get out of the way, so they can have sex'. Abby grinned knowingly.

"Well…It's about time. Four years of eye sex and pent up sexual tension was bound to be too much at one point." Rina eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the words 'eye sex'.

"Eye sex?" Rina asked.

"Oh you know…when they are staring at each other like they gonna jump each other soon, and then suddenly there's nothing" Rina made an 'o' with her mouth. "You have anyone special?" Abby asked.

Rina laughed "Erm…No…No one special" she lied. Of course she had someone special, she had Jacob. He was a year older than her, he was funny, smart and had peaceful eyes. He was handsome, hade olive skin and had a toned, built body **(A/N: Picture Taylor Lautner…I love him)**and she was completely in love with him and she hoped that he loved her just as much. Ziva was yet to know about him, she had to tell Ziva before she told any one else. It was only fair. Being in love with Jacob meant that, she couldn't stay away form him long, but what was she going to do about her mother?

"Really…a hot chick like you has got to have someone" Abby said grinning, she could tell when a teen lied and Rina was lying. Rina smiled.

"Yes, I have my mother and Saba, what more can I ask for?" Abby looked at her with squinted eyes, _oh she was good_. If Rina didn't wan to tell her, she wasn't going to push it, she had a feeling Ziva didn't know about Rina's 'special someone'

After a long-conversation about Abby's ex's and a Chinese take out, the pair had gone to bed. Rina had found Abby's 'bed' rather, out of this world. Abby slept in her coffin and Rina had taken to the very comfortable, compared to the coffin, couch.

* * *

Ziva David laid, her back facing Tony. The sheet that covered the couple was just below her waist, exposing a fair amount of her back. Tony fingers traced patterns on her back as his lips placed kisses on her sheen shoulder. She turned around to face him, pulling the sheet just below her neck, as she leaned her head forward to kiss him.

"Hmmm…" Tony murmured nuzzling her neck. Ziva _giggled._ Tony pulled his head back and looked at her. "Did you just giggle?" Ziva lost her smile.

"No" she said snuggling against Tony.

"Yes you did"

"No I did not" she said sternly. Tony wasn't going to let it go till he mad her say yes. He pulled the sheets a little higher, revealing her silky smooth legs. He lowered down, as he slid his fingers long the length of her leg up to her thighs and back down again, making her eyes roll back into her head and a sigh escape her lips. He continued with this until he heard her sighing his name.

"Ton-eeh…okaa-aay…I giggled" he laughed, moving up to meet her in a passionate kiss. It was just after midnight, where they laid with tangled sheets and limbs. Ziva's sudden intake of breath caught him off-guard. She sat up on the bed.

"You okay Ziva?" Tony asked a little worried, as he matched her position.

"SHE KNOWS" she said through gritted teeth.

"Who knows what Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Rina…she was giving us privacy…I should have known" Ziva said talking the herself rather than Tony, who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat as he flopped back down on to the bed. The grin had turned into a laughter "Tony I'm serious…it is going to be too embarrassing when she returns. I will not even be able to look at her face" she said as she laid back down, snuggling closer to Tony.

"Ah…the downside of having teenage kids" that earned him an elbow to the ribs. "Ow, that hurt Ziva"

"Well then, it has served its purpose." She was quiet again, enjoying the closeness. She smiled at how a week ago she had sat on the sofa and turned him away, and today she was in his arms after making love. She was going to…suddenly the pleasant thoughts were interrupted by her ringing cell-phone. Who was calling her at 1 in the morning?

"Ziva your phone" Tony mumbled. Ziva leaned over Tony to the bedside table, giving him a really good view of her chest. Tony grinned.

"You are so pathetic" she said before answering her phone. "Shalom"

"_Shalom Ima"_ Rina said

"Rina…erm…are…are you okay?" she stuttered and looked to Tony who was trying to stifle his laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"_I'm fine…I just wanted to say good night"_

"Okay…are you sure…you sound…"

"_I'm fine…" _Ziva heard Rina take a deep breath_ "Is Tony there…I mean I just…never mind"_

Tony saw Ziva's cheeks turn red. "No…he's go…Yes…he is here. Why?" she wasn't going to avoid it forever.

Ziva heard Rina whisper a hurried 'good night', before she was met with the dial tone. Ziva turned to Tony who was now laughing uncontrollably. She got of the bed, and picked up Tony's shirt and slipped it on before walking out of the room. He can laugh all he wanted; she wasn't going to lose her temper.

When Tony realised that she wasn't coming back anytime soon, he slipped on his boxers and walked into the living room to find her, laying on the couch _reading._

"You are the only woman that decides to read after having sex" he said making his way to the couch. He lifted her legs up before sitting down and placing her legs back on his laps. She ignored him "I'm sorry Ziva, I shouldn't have laughed". Ziva peeked out form under her book and smiled. She exchanged her head for the legs on his laps; Tony moved the stray hair out of Ziva's face. She looked up at him and grinned, which turned to a smile; a mischievous one. She repositioned her self on Tony, as she placed each of her knees on either side of his hips and laced her hands around his neck. Tony smirked.

"I love you Tony" she whispered in his ears. Tony laughed.

"Oh what a difference your voice has from the last hundred timed you screamed that at me" he said referring to their session. "I heard you loud and clear". Ziva pulled back her hands resting on his chest, and her bum placed on his laps. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You know…you are supposed to say 'I love you too'. Not come up with a snarky comment" she said, blushing a little bit. Tony leaned his head forward kissing her softly, his hands cupping the nape of her neck. She pulled back and smiled "I know you love me…you already showed me that". He grinned, leaning forward to kiss her again, pushing her back into the couch.

"Hmm…lets take it somewhere comfortable" Tony whispered.

"Okay…" she said kissing him as he grinned "After I get something to eat…I am starving" and then his grin faltered.

"Oh…c'mon Ziva…You can't do that to a man" Ziva laughed as she gently pushed him off her and walking into the kitchen, her hips swaying sexily. "She'll be the death of me" he said to himself as he followed her into the kitchen. He grinned as memories flowed through, a kiss in the kitchen lead to being half naked in the kitchen.

He was going to enjoy every moment in his life that was to come. He could picture himself walking into a house shouting 'honey, I'm home' as his children came running to welcome him, he could even picture him being a father to Rina, he shuddered at the thought, it was a shudder of fear rather than disgust. He wondered what Rina and Ziva would think of what he just thought. Maybe they'd welcome it or on the other hand, tell him to 'get lost'. Either way Ziva was his now, that much was enough for him, even though Rina was someone he could only wish to own. She was like Ziva, beautiful, loveable sarcasm, a complete tease with Gibbs and not to mention McGee. She was the kind of girl who looked out for her mother, he liked that about her, and after all it was the woman he was in love with. One extra person who cared wasn't too much. He was pulled out of his trance as he felt his hand being tugged, and the voice of a beautiful woman.

"Stop daydreaming and come have sex with me" Ziva said entering the bedroom.

"Oh… I love it when you are so direct with me and I know how mu…" he was pushed onto the bed and his lips were suddenly very busy, and he didn't mind that at all. _I am one lucky bastard_ he thought.

**PEOPLE….things are about to get interesting….if you wanna know…you gotta review….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter for you lovely reviewers….**

Rina David opened the door to her mother's apartment, on Tuesday morning at 07.33; Abby had dropped her on her way to work. She did not want to disturb the occupant(s). Didn't they have to go to work today? She thought to herself as she made her way to her room, which was past her mother's bedroom. As she reached her mother's bedroom threshold, she did her best not to overhear anything, but the attempt was wasted as she heard her mother's laughter followed by Tony's. She locked the laughter out as she made her way to her bedroom and shut the quietly as possible.

* * *

It was 07.25 when Tony woke up, as he opened his eyes he realised that his bulb, wallpaper, carpet and even the bed sheets were different. Where wa…Ziva, he grinned as last nights images flashed in front of him. He turned to see Ziva, whose eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good Morning" she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Morning. Careful Ziva I might get used to the morning kisses" He said grinning.

"I do not mind" Ziva said moving closer to him. Tony grinned.

"Didn't take you for the snuggling kind" he said draping his arms around her waist.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Agent Dinozzo" Ziva said in business like tone.

"Oh… If anything it's not disappointment, Officer David" Ziva laughed, and soon Tony followed suit. Ziva's laughter died in her throat as she heard the wooden floor creek, she swallowed and looked at Tony, like he knew what was going on. Rina was back; oh she couldn't wait to go to work. Tony looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Rina is back" she whispered, Tony snickered "TONY" she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure it'll be fine…she'll probably act like a pro and completely ignore the fact that we spent the night produc…creatively" he said in a hushed tone, Ziva grinned. She got out of bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom, she turned around when she realised she wasn't alone.

"We have to get to work and we are going to be late…if you come into the shower…" she was silenced by his finger.

"I need to pee" Ziva scrunched up her face, and gave way. She walked towards her closet, where she exchanged Tony's shirt for a robe, before making her way into the living room. She stood near her bedroom threshold looking around to see if her daughter was there, what she found instead was her offended book and afghan on the couch. She bit one corner of her lip, before making her way to correct it. She suddenly felt like she wasn't alone, she turned around to see her daughter smiling at her; she smiled back as she tightened her robe.

"Boker Tov Ima"

"Boker Tov Rina" she mumbled before practically running into her bedroom. Rina grinned; her mother was acting like a goat caught at the traffic lights. She frowned, _that did not make any sense_.

Ziva sat on the impatiently fidgeting with her robe just as Tony entered the bedroom with wet hair and a towel around his waist. She raised his eyebrows at him. "I thought you had to pee" she said.

"I did and I also had to shower…by the way…where are my clothes…cos I'm gonna go home and get changed before I get to work…I don't wanna smell like sex" Ziva was completely quite, she was feeling embarrassed. What the heck was wrong with her, she thought to herself.

Tony realised that Ziva had suddenly turned pink. "Ziva…you look like a teenager having been caught having sex by her parents." He sighed "If I know your daughter well enough…I think she will completely ignore it. So should you." He said picking up his shirt from the bed.

"Why do I feel like this Tony? I mean it is not the first time I have had sex" she said looking at Tony who was putting on his belt.

He grinned "It's probably because you're close to her like a friend than a mother…and Ziva…it's the first time you are having sex with me" He winked. He was now fully dressed. He stood in front of her. "If you ignore it, she'll ignore it too" he bent down to kiss her, to which she responded sweetly, "I'll see you at work" he pecked again "Go shower, you smell like sex". Ziva laughed and walked into the en-suite.

* * *

Rina sat at the kitchen counter drinking tea, when Tony came out of her mother's bedroom; fully dressed. He sat on the couch pulling on his socks.

"Good Morning Tony" Rina called form her position.

Tony turned around "Oh…ha-ha…Morning…" Tony hesitated before asking "How was your night at Abby's? You sleep in a coffin?" he asked jokingly, as he finished putting on his shoes.

"No, the couch was much more relaxing…the coffin was too…eerie. How was your night?" she asked covering her smirk with the cup of tea. He raised his eyebrows at her, "I was just asking to be polite. Would you like some tea?" she offered.

"Nah, I'm good." He made his way towards her "Do me favour?" she nodded "Just pretend like you don't know anything, Ziva's really embarrassed" Rina smirked and looked away shyly. _Great _Tony thought. "I better get going" exit stage left. Ziva walked in, dressed for work.

"He is gone?" she asked walking into the kitchen, serving herself a cup of tea.

"Yes, but I have a feeling he'll be back" she said shaking his keys in her hand. Ziva smirked as she heard the door bell ring. Rina was about to go, when Ziva took the keys from Rina's hands and walked to the door

"I'll get it" She opened the door and smirked.

"Hey…have you seen…my keys" the last two words came out as a statement rather than a question as Ziva shook the keys in front of his face. Rina had leaned out to see the interaction. Tony put his hand out to take, but not before Ziva took it out of reach.

"Do I get a reward for finding it?" Ziva whispered, not wanting her daughter to hear. He leaned forward and kissed her, slowly and sweetly. She wasn't impressed.

"Ziva…" he said in a whining tone "We are gonna be late for work, and Gibbs is gonna kick my ass"

"Fine…I will see you at work" she said handing him the keys. He was about to go, when she pulled him back for a final kiss "good-bye" he shook his head as he walked out of sight, _I'm so irresistible _he thought. Ziva shut the door and walked back to the kitchen to see a grinning Rina.

"What?"

Rina's grin faded to a smile "When you return from work, can we talk? I have someone I'd like to talk to you about"

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows "Of course". She kissed her daughter's forehead, before going into the bedroom and picking up her bag for work. As she did so, a strip of material fell on the floor. She smiled _Tony's tie._ She picked up the tie and made her way to the door. "I will see you later Rina. I love you" Ziva smiled at how easily those words flowed out of her mouth.

"Ken, I love you too" with that Ziva left for work.

* * *

Ziva arrived home later that day to find Rina on the phone with someone. She walked into her bedroom contemplating her day; work was interesting for her, she couldn't stop looking at Tony, and she wanted him so badly. Every time she was lost in her moment, she would be snapped out by a paper ball to the forehead and a wink from Tony. She didn't know why Tony had that effect on her. She got changed into a pair of jeans and t-shirt, and she walked out to living room.

"Who was that?" Ziva asked taking a seat beside her.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about" Rina said leaning back into the couch.

"About who was on the phone"

"Yes…" she hesitated before adding "His name is Jacob…he is a year older than me. He is funny, smart handsome. He will make you laugh at the most tensed moment, and you would forget all about why you were unhappy in the first place…I love him…I do" Rina turned to see her mother, who was looking at her with raised with raised eyebrows. "I have not…We have not…you know" Ziva laughed.

"I did not ask" Ziva said

"I know but…just in case you wanted to know"

"He loves you back?"

"Yes…" she sounded uncertain.

"You are uncertain…has he ever told you" this is exactly the reason Rina wanted to talk to her mother, Ziva had been there before.

"Erm no…but he acts like he loves me" She said looking into her mother's eyes.

"Everyone can put on a good act Rina" Ziva said taking Rina's hands "Do not let him misuse you"

"You think he is with me for other reasons?" Rina's eyes stung with tears.

"I am not going to sit here and tell you that you should or should not love him. I am simply saying that misjudgements can be harmful" Rina moved into her mother's embrace. She was going to miss her mother; she was leaving in 3 days. She couldn't stay here forever. Ziva returned the embrace "You are still young…you will find that right person at the right time" Ziva's voice came out in a whisper.

"I do not want to go" Rina said.

"Rina…I do not want you to go too…but your school starts next week. You must" Ziva said sadly.

"I am going to miss you Ima…and Tony"

"I…we will visit…I promise" Ziva said wiping her tears away and kissing her cheek.

**I will Update as soon as possible…don't forget to review….:)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was Saturday, the day Rina was leaving for Tel Aviv. She had said her goodbyes to the team on Friday when she went to NCIS with Ziva. Now her mother sat on her bed, silent tears running down her cheeks. Tony walked into the bedroom laughing at something that Rina had said; he had come over with Rina and Ziva after work last night to go to the airport with Ziva.

"Ziva…Rina is rea…" He stopped short when he noticed the tears. He crouched in front of her "Ziva"

"What?" she asked a little too harshly. Tony looked to the floor, and back at her. "I'm sorry…I just…"

"I know…you are going to miss her, so am I" Tony said taking Ziva's hand and lifting her off the bed. Just as she moved into his embrace Rina walked in.

"Oh Sorry…I didn't mean…" Rina stuttered.

"Its Okay…she's crying" Tony said gesturing to her mother. She smiled and moved forward.

"Ima…I will see you again…please do not cry. You are going make me cry" with that her tears flowed freely. Ziva got of Tony's embrace and hugged her daughter.

"Erm…ladies, we are going to be late if we don't get going. You can put on the water works in the car." He said trying to lighten the mood. Rina moved out of her Ziva's embrace to hug Tony. Catching him off guard, Ziva wiped her tears with the ends of her sleeves and smiled.

"I am going to miss you too Tony" She mumbled into his chest, he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Me too Rina…me too Rina, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now, with your mum." He said, Rina moved of his hug and smiled.

"I am glad that you are there for her" Rina said.

Tony smiled "I really think we should do rest of the good-byes and water works at the airport though" he said using his index finger to tap his watch.

A good twenty five minutes later they arrived at the airport; Tony parked his car at a parking spot before running to the machine to get a parking ticket. When he walked back he saw Ziva and Rina get out the car smiling, _that's a good sign _he thought. He displayed the ticket before walking around to get the bags form Ziva's hand. She stared at him.

"I can carry it Tony"

"I know…but…I'd like to be a gentleman and help you ladies" he putting on his boyish grin

"Let me rephrase that 'I will carry it' Tony"

"Fine…c'mon Rina" he said leading Rina towards the airport "Did I do something to piss her off?" he whispered to Rina as they had a head start.

"Nope…she is on her monthlies…her hormones are imbalanced right now" she looked at Tony as she said those words, he was turning red. He looked back at her, the blush still visible on his face.

"Thanks for that" he said smiling at her.

"You are always welcome Tony" Rina grinned. Ziva caught up to them soon after. "Hey Ima, Tony thinks you are mad at him…but erm…I explained your situation" she said winking at her. Ziva laughed.

"Great mother and daughter have ganged up on me. Fabulous" Tony said. He felt Ziva's hand take his and smiled.

They entered the airport, Rina walked forward saying that she would check in and meet them at the café and they went their ways. The partners sat at the café waiting for Rina to arrive.

"Ziva…I'm sure you'll see her again" Tony said as he noticed a thoughtful expression etched on her face.

"I know…It's not that. She is seeing someone called Jacob. She is in love with him, but he had not once said that he loved her…but she says that his actions show that he loves her. I am worried."

"You think he's got an ulterior motive" Ziva nodded. "Have they…"

"No" she knew what the question would be.

"What are you going to do?" Tony asked as he nibbled on his croissant.

"Nothing, I am not going to tell her how to do something Tony. I told her that misjudgement can lead to harm, but I do not know how that will help" she said before taking a sip from her tea.

"If she is anything like her mother…I'm sure she'll kick his ass before he tries to get into her pants" Ziva laughed.

From the distance Rina saw her mother laugh and smiled. She was glad that she was leaving her mother in good hands. She reached them and took a seat next to Tony.

"What is so funny?" Rina asked as she took the croissant form Tony's hand, which earned a 'hey' from Tony.

"Just telling Tony about anatomy of the women's body" she smirked and looked to Tony, whose face was yet again turning red.

"You guys love doing that to me don't you" Tony said accusingly.

"Yes" mother and daughter said together and laughed, their laughter was cut short when they heard the announcement 'Flight AA521 to Tel Aviv is now boarding'

"That's my calling" Rina said as he smiled at her mother. Rina was leaving and there was nothing Ziva could do right now.

"Right…erm. Shall we?" Tony asked; Ziva nodded. He took her hands in his and gave a hand to Rina; to which she smiled before taking it. "Two beautiful women in my life, what more can a man ask for?" the mentioned 'women' laughed.

* * *

Ziva stood next to Tony as Rina waved goodbye and disappeared through the gates. She held Tony's hand and stood still, making no effort to move. She didn't know when she would see her daughter again, she really wanted to have Rina beside her at this very moment, but she knew that was impossible. She remembered the day when she had to leave for a mission in the UK, and how easily she had said good bye to her daughter.

_*Flashback*_

"_Rina, I have to go away for a while…you are going to have to stay with Saba" she said looking at her 9 year old daughter._

"_Can't I come with you" Rina asked_

"_I am sorry…you cannot" she said smiling at her_

"_But you only came back recently" Ziva had been on another undercover operation in Spain, and had come back only a month ago._

"_I'm sorry, I have to go" with that Ziva had left to go speak to her father about taking care of Rina, whilst she did her job._

_*End*_

She was brought forward in time by the voice of her lover.

"Hey…Ziva, she said she'll call you when she lands." Tony said wiping the tears with his thumb. "Let's go home". Ziva smiled as she walked with him to the car.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rina had left. After talking to Rina, they lay curled on the couch, hand in hand, legs intertwined. Watching 'The Notebook'; well more like playing in the background. Tony peppered kisses on her neck; this usually led to sex.

"Not tonight Tony" Ziva said.

"Can't I kiss you without having an ulterior motive" he mumbled into her neck.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Tony said. "Are you okay?" he was sure that she was feeling a little down since talking to Rina. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"When Rina was 3, maybe 4, I would chase her around the house to get her into the bath. I was twenty, barely knew what I was doing…I would suddenly stop, frustrated at myself for not being able to catch a four year old" she stopped and laughed "I would cry…she would see this and walk back to me, take my hand and lead me to the bathroom and she would look at me expectantly, waiting for me to put her in the bath." She laughed and Tony smiled.

"Well…she's the type of girl who looks out for her mother" Tony said.

"Yes, I guess she is. Do you ever think about having your own Tony?"

"That an offer Ziva…because if it is I'll take it, I'm sure Italian and Israeli genes make good babies" he said smirking. She turned around to look at him, narrowing her eyes at him. "Okay…firstly I never thought I'd be in a relationship long enough to actually get married and have kids. But I guess that's different now" Ziva smiled triumphantly, happy with the response she got, she leaned in to kiss him softly to which he responded, the kiss soon heated up. What they forgot was that they had left the door open because it was humid in the apartment and the windows just wouldn't cut it.

McGee and Gibbs stood at the threshold watching the couple make out. Gibbs smirked, he knew it was coming but McGee's jaw hit the floor. If Gibbs hadn't rung the doorbell, one was bound to eat the other's face. Ziva detached herself from Tony and landed on the floor as soon as she saw who was at the door, Tony, who was unaware of their guest, laughed at Ziva.

"We should take it somewhere more spacey" Ziva shook her head.

"We…should…erm see to…our guests first" She said looking towards the door, where her boss and her partner were standing.

"What gue…oh boy" He said as he followed Ziva's eyes.

"Aha" Ziva said. Gibbs and McGee walked forward, smirks plastered on their face.

"Gibbs…erm…we can explain" Tony stuttered as he stood up from the couch and helped Ziva up.

"Don't care what you two decide do in your personal time, as long as you keep it personal" Gibbs said surprising all three agents.

"Oh…right. Why you guys here?" Tony asked. McGee brought forward a stack of folders, handing it over to Ziva. Her cheeks were crimson red.

"Thank you Tim" she mumbled from next to Tony. He raised his eyebrows at McGee.

"Case file reviews…was suppose to bring yours to your apartment…but I guess you just saved us a trip huh?" He said walking out to retrieve Tony's case files. Gibbs stared at the two agents.

"I will go and put the erm…kettle on" _don't leave me with him Ziva _Tony thought, she walked into the kitchen.

"How long Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked smiling at the agent.

"Oh…ha-ha…about a month now" Tony said.

"It's about time Dinozzo" Gibbs said as he slapped the agent, hard, on the back of the head before settling on the couch.

"Aaaarrg! What do you mean 'It's about time'?" Tony said rubbing the back of his head as McGee entered.

"Really Tony…you know as much as we do how tensed it is when you two are in the same room" the younger agent said as he settled down the files on the coffee table

"That obvious huh?"

"No it wasn't just obvious…it was written for all to read" McGee stated smiling at Tony, he realised Ziva wasn't in the room with them "Where's Ziva?"

"She turned red as a tomato before running into the kitchen" Tony said smiling.

"Shut up Tony" Ziva shouted form the kitchen making the agents laugh. Their boss and co-worker had stayed long enough to finish their coffee and for Gibbs to slap Tony one more time before leaving. 'That was for breaking rule 12' he had said, McGee snickered and followed Gibbs.

As soon as they were out the door Tony, Who made sure the door was closed, kissed Ziva and led her into the bedroom. Tony was about to unbutton her shirt when she stopped him.

"What?"

"I have this strange feeling someone is watching us Tony" Ziva said looking at the window, where the curtains were half open.

"Ziva…we are about to make love…concentrate on that" he murmured into her skin. She looked at him and smirked before finding his lips with hers.

Tony didn't know how right Ziva was. Someone, someone she knew, was watching them make love, he was not only watching he was taking pictures too; they were going to come in handy. Their week was about to take a turn for the worst, and they didn't even know it.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk flipping through a GSM magazine, trying not to fall asleep. Ziva looked at him with a worried expression.

"Tony, are you okay?"

"Huh…oh…yeah, I really should try to sleep more"

"I tried telling you that last night, but you would not listen" she said innocently. Tony grinned.

"Yeah, you were hardly irresistible in that dress Zee-Vah" Ziva snickered, McGee like usual ignored the two. They had gone on their official date last night, like always they ended up naked but to Tony's protest; Ziva wouldn't give up with the air conditioner. "Not to mention the buzzing sound of the air conditioner was no help at all".

"I have told you before, I do not like it sweaty" Ziva said checking her e-mail.

"Guys…do you mind?" McGee interrupted. Tony looked to McGee grinned before turning to look at Ziva; who had a solemn expression on her face.

"Hey…you okay?" She was starring at her computer screen, with wide eyes.

"Come over here Tony" she said her voice serious. Tony moved away from his desk and walked to Ziva's and McGee followed suit "No, McGee…stay there". Tony stood behind her desk and looked at her e-mail wide-eyed.

It was a side view showing a picture of Tony and Ziva in bed; the sheet covering their naked bodies, him on top of her, his head in the nape of her neck, Ziva's fingers digging into his shoulder, her head tilted back. Below the image was a caption that said 'I have been watching you Ziva David'


	12. Chapter 12

Tony sat there staring at the screen and swallowed loudly before looking at Ziva. Her solemn expression showed that their private life was about to be invaded by their co-workers and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"Elevator" Tony mumbled before making his way to the boss' office. Ziva closed the e-mail before following her partner; McGee watched the partners disappear through the elevator doors.

"Okay…what the hell do we do?" Tony asked.

"Investigate" Ziva said, Tony laughed sarcastically.

"You wanna show that to Abby, McGoo not to mention Gibbs and the director"

"We have no choice Tony" Ziva said through clenched teeth. Tony sighed.

"Any idea who it could be?" Tony asked, now Ziva was the one to laugh.

"I am Mossad, I have a lot of enemies…I cannot specify" Tony realised the worried expression on her face.

"Hey…for all you know, I could be the target" Ziva smiled.

"Is that why it said 'I have been watching you Ziva David'" He had no answer to that and then he grinned.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself" he said smirking; trying to lighten the mood. He noted the blush creep her face, smiling he brought the elevator back to life. He put his hands on her shoulder and massaged it lightly. "It'll be fine Ziva" Ziva sighed and leaned back into his shoulder.

They exited the elevator at Abby's lab floor. They exchanged a look and nod before entering the lab.

"Hey Abs"

"Hey guys…McGee told me they caught you guys making out last week. Is it true?" she asked grinning, Tony nodded. "Yay…Finally. Rina's effort didn't go unnoticed" she said before hugging the two. "What can I, Abby Scuito, do for you beautiful people today?"

"We need you to trace an e-mail for us Abby?" Ziva said to which Abby furrowed her eyebrows to in confusion.

"I didn't know you guys had a case" Abby said.

Tony smiled "Well no…but we are about to get one Abs".

"Okay…can I see the E-mail?" Ziva sighed.

"Of course Abby" Ziva accessed her e-mail and opened up the e-mail. Abby's gasped.

"Oh my god" Abby mumbled.

"Oh my god indeed…someone has been watching us. Could you…erm…trace the e-mail?"

"Erm…yeah sure, of course" she looked at Tony, who was suddenly finding a pair of gloves very interesting. They were about to leave, when Abby called Ziva again "You have another E-mail from the same sender"

"Open it Abby" Ziva said moving closer to Abby's computer screen. This time the image was of Rina. It was in a sunny park where children were playing; amongst the people was Rina with her friends laughing at something one of her friends was doing. Below the image was the caption 'I am sure you do not want to lose her'. Abby's intake of breath caught Tony's attention.

"Oh no…" Ziva said

"What is it?" he asked as he moved forward to look at the E-mail. Tony closed his eyes and tilted his head back and sighed. Ziva turned to look at him, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Tony took her into his arms and held her close. "Call us as soon as you get a trace Abs."

"Do you want me to let the others in on it?" Tony sighed and nodded before walking out, with Ziva in his arms.

* * *

20 minutes later Tony stood in MTAC, waiting for Eli David. Ziva was sitting down and staring at the screen. The rainbow screen turned to Director David's Office.

"What can I do for you agent Dinozzo?"

"We need you to send Rina here, with protection" Tony said.

"Something I should know?"

"Ziva received an e-mail today, threatening Rina's life. You need to do it quickly Director David"

"I will escort her today, agent Dinozzo. Where is my daughter?" Director David asked.

"I am here Papa" she said getting out of her seat, moving beside Tony and taking his hand. This didn't go unnoticed by Eli "Bring her to me soon Papa" she said. Eli nodded before the screen was back to its original state; rainbow lines.

Gibbs entered the MTAC with a solemn expression. "Were you going to tell me Dinozzo?"

"Tell you what Gibbs?" he said, his anger becoming evident in his voice "That someone is watching us make love because, you know…that's not embarrassing or anything. Tell you that someone is watching her daughter and threatening her life. Yeah I should have come to you first thing shouldn't I…cos you are a miracle worker…sort everything out, right?" Ziva was silent.

"Dinozzo, you don't break the chain of commands…YOU COME to ME and I WILL give YOU the lead…because I know you are capable of doing it; even if it's personal" Gibbs said. Tony was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Hey Abs…yeah…we'll be right down" Tony said before hanging up "Abby's got a trace…but I have a feeling you already knew that"

"Tony we do NOT have time for this bullshit" Ziva said as she walked out of MTAC.

* * *

"Okay…I don't know who it is exactly. The account was opened under the name Levy Vygotsky; it was opened exactly two weeks ago at noon." She said as she typed a few keys on the keyboard. McGee picked up form where she left off.

"Each computer has its own key; it's like a fingerprint, it's unique. We traced it to a computer in a local Internet café here in Washington. If we get the CCTV footage, we can look at the time stamp and see who accessed the computer two weeks ago at noon." The agents listened intently and nodded.

"McGee, you're with me. Dinozzo, David stay here and tell me when that picture was taken"

"Gibbs C'mon…"

"Dinozzo, if you haven't realised; McGee's the geek. You've got a stalker on your back. Stay here and tell me when and WHERE that damn picture was taken." Tony sighed and looked at Ziva who had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Fine" with that the other two agents left.

"Erm…guys when was this…erm…picture taken?" Abby asked; this was really uncomfortable for her. They were her co-workers and friends, but that didn't mean she needed to see things like this.

Tony and Ziva looked at the picture; they had been in this position many times. It was hard to specify time, date and whereabouts. Tony realised that Ziva was smiling at the image; it was a smile of memory.

"Reliving the moment Zee-Vah?" Tony whispered in her ears.

"It was a week before Rina left, it was at your place." she said a little louder than Tony.

"I know…I remember it very, very well" He said grinning, they were lost in each other's eyes that for a moment they had forgotten that theirs, her or Rina's life was in danger.

"Ahem" Abby's blatant cough brought them back to reality.

"Sorry Abs…you wanna tell her Ziva" Ziva shook her head "Right…it was erm a week before Rina left and erm it was…at my place" Tony said avoiding Abby's eyes at all costs.

"Okay…so he's been watching you for…four weeks, a month" Abby said.

"Ooh…" Tony said "That's a lot of pictures" he looked worriedly at Ziva, whose look said 'shut up or I'll kill you myself' "He must've been watching Rina shorter then…2 maybe 3 weeks"

"Or he has been watching her, whilst he was watching us…not at the same time. Unless there is more than one person" Ziva said

"Oh happy days" Tony said sarcastically

* * *

"NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and McGee" Gibbs said showing his badge.

"Josh Barker, How can I help you feds?" asked the man behind the counter. He looked like he was in his early twenties and had blonde hair. Gibbs had a feeling he wasn't going to like this guy.

"We need your surveillance footage from two weeks ago" McGee said.

"Erm…any one here do anything wrong?" Josh asked.

"Just give us the tapes" Gibbs said clearly annoyed.

"I'm gonna have to consult with my boss you know…?" Josh said shaking his head. Gibbs knew he wasn't going to like him.

"Let me rephrase that…" Gibbs said giving Josh the icy blue stare "You are interfering with a federal investigation, that's a felony. If you don't want a permanent spot on your damn record you better give me those tapes" he hated it when people messed with him.

"Erm…sure…yeah no problem" Josh stuttered before going to retrieve the tapes.

"Gibbs…I can try and get something from the computer he used" McGee said to his boss

"Do it" Gibbs said as Josh returned with the tapes.

"No hard feelings fed?" Josh said handing the agent the tapes, Gibbs just looked at him before going to find McGee.

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat the airport waiting to retrieve her daughter and father. Ziva was lost in her thoughts. She was Mossad; she had gained a lot of enemies over the past couple of years. She was now putting the man she loved and her daughter in danger. Tony looked at Ziva and said what he had been waiting to say since they had gotten the e-mail earlier that morning.

"You were right Ziva" Tony said softly and she looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed.

"What was I right about?"

"The fact that someone was watching us, I should have…"

"This is not your fault Tony, I am the one who attracts enemies" Ziva interrupted, Tony gave a sarcastic laugh.

"And I don't?" Ziva looked at him dryly. She saw two figures approach them quickly; she turned to see her father and Rina; who was practically running towards her. Ziva stood up and was attached by a hug.

"Ima, I missed you so much." She said letting her go "What is going on? I was in school and suddenly Saba comes to pick me up saying that we had to go to America at once."

"I missed you too. I will explain everything to you later" Ziva said cradling her daughters hand in her face and planting a kiss on her forehead.

She noted Tony, and hugged him close too. "I'm so glad to see you" Rina said

"You have no idea Rina" he said as she let go, "Director David" he shook his hand. Eli moved towards his daughter and hugged her.

"Are we going to your apartment?" Ziva shook her head as she moved out of his embrace.

"Too unsafe…for all we know he could be watching us right now. We have four NCIS agents assigned for our protection, which I think is unnecessary and useless if he is watching us. We are going to a NCIS safe house…I do not understand how that is safe" Eli nodded.

"Your officers will arrive tomorrow, for yours, agent Dinozzo's and Rina's protection" he said smiling.

"Papa, I do not need protection. You know…"

"Director Vance and I have agreed on joint investigation" Eli interrupted.

"You do not investigate" Ziva said accusingly.

"I will make an exception this time" Tony and Rina were engaged in their own conversation, laughing occasionally. Ziva looked at them and back at her father.

"Fine, but I will be the one controlling MY officers." Eli Nodded. "Tony, Rina, you can continue your conversation at the safe house" Tony and Rina smiled and followed her, Ziva leading the way. Her walk showed her anger, making her butt sway a little more than usual; Tony stared at it which earned him a slap to the chest.

"Stop staring at Ima's butt" Rina said walking beside Tony.

"Oh…it's so good to have you back." He said as he gave her a side hug, Rina laughed.

* * *

McGee's typing echoed in the empty bullpen. He was going through the tapes from the internet café. He was on the final tape and bull's eye, he thought as a Middle Eastern looking man walked in and sat on the computer that they had traced the e-mail from. Thinking of the e-mail, the image popped into his head, he shuddered and shut the image out of his mind. He did not want to be thinking about that, especially when he had caught them making out. _Concentrate Tim _he said to himself.

After getting his mind on track, he called Gibbs and explained to him that he had gotten the real identity of the e-mail sender. He gave him the details, Gibbs had praised him and told him to go home and get some rest. They were going to have a tiring day tomorrow.

* * *

The four agents were situated around the safe house, two at the back entrance and two at the front entrance. Rina and Eli were in the kitchen drinking tea; Tony and Ziva were in the living room being alert. Ziva hadn't touched Tony since holding his hand in MTAC, there was at least the holding hands and small gestures that made them a couple. But now he felt like he was just her partner and nothing more.

Ziva sat on the couch cleaning her gun; something she did to relax her mind. Tony watched her carefully and made his way towards the sofa and sat next to her. He leaned into kiss her; to check what her response was. Just like he had imagined, she moved away.

"Ziva…"

"I am sorry Tony. He could be watching, I just…I do not like my private life…"

"Oh…I understand" he said before moving away and walking into the kitchen. She sighed and followed him with her eyes as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hello Tony, are you okay?" Rina said looking at Tony's face.

"Yeah I'm good" Tony said taking his seat in front of Rina.

"Would you like some tea agent Dinozzo?" Eli offered.

"No, I'm a coffee kinda guy. Please call me Tony; I'm dating your daughter after all"

"Noted, and you may call me Eli. I am bound to become your father-in-law, Am I wrong?" Eli asked the senior agent. Tony laughed.

"No you are not wrong" Tony said as his laughter died down gradually. "I'm gonna go and get some coffee from the local café…you guys want anything?" They shook their heads. He walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

"I'm going for coffee" Tony said making his way to the front door. Ziva caught up to him and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"I do not think that's a good idea" she said.

"I'll be fine" he said staring her down.

"Do not go alone Tony. I will…"

"I'll take an agent" he said dryly before opening the door and leaving.

"Sure" Ziva said sarcastically, to the wall. Suddenly Ziva's phone rang, she answered quite harshly. "David"

"_Did Tony piss you off Ziva?"_ Gibbs asked.

"It does not matter. What have you got Gibbs?" Ziva asked taking a seat on the couch.

"_We got an ID on the sender, his real ID. Name's Caleb Abran, arrived in Washington 3 weeks ago. He's a bounty hunter in Cairo"_ Ziva's whole world stopped. He was supposed to be dead. Her life was about to change for the worst. _"Ziva are you there?"_

"Yes Gibbs, but I am not so sure I'll be here for long" Ziva said before hanging up.

* * *

Tony strolled through the streets coffee in hand. He was suppose to come with an agent, but he hadn't because he wanted sometime alone. This guy, whoever he was; was messing with his relationship. He understood Ziva's reason, but it was still taking a toll on things. He was suddenly sensing a presence behind him, as a moonlit silhouette crossed his path, he turned to see who it was and all he saw was darkness.

**Well…you know what I'm going to say**

**Press that little green button and put in a few words**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13

Ziva all but ran into the kitchen. Caleb hadn't covered his tracks very well, which meant that he wanted to be found.

"Papa, who did you assign to kill Caleb Abran?" Ziva asked hurriedly and Rina looked at her grandfather with wide eyes.

"What are you talking abo…"

"I know he did not die in a mission Papa. Who did you assign to assassinate him?" she asked hurriedly as she interrupted him.

"Officer Mikhail Stein" he said finally giving up.

"Call him and get him here now, do not tell him anything; make up a reason" Ziva said, Rina had never seen her mother like this.

"What is going on Ziva?" Eli asked taking out his phone

"Caleb Abran has his eyes on us" Ziva said kicking the pantry, hard. Rina winced, she was too scared to say anything to her mother; the bastard was back. It had been almost 25 minutes since Tony had gone, "Tony is not here yet, where is he?" she said storming out of the kitchen.

"Agent Burton, do you know where agent Dinozzo is?" she asked opening the front door.

"No Officer David, I saw him leave about half an hour ago" Burton replied.

"Was he with an agent?"

"No he was alone"

"HARAH…Idiot" she said before slamming the door and dialling Tony's number. She was met with a voicemail; she tried again, same result. She tried several times more before calling Gibbs.

"Gibbs…it's Tony…he left for coffee about 40 minutes ago…yes the coffee shop IS 2 minutes away…no he went alone…I TRIED TELLING HIM that…of course I CALLED HIM, it's going straight to voicemail…thank you"

"Ima, did you call Tony?" Rina asked entering the living room that she was pacing in

"Yes, he is not answering. I told that idiot not to go alone…and what does he do? He does exactly that"

"Officer Stein is getting on a plane as we speak" Eli said making his way to the living room to join his daughter and granddaughter. Ziva was pacing the living room floor which was going have big hole once she was done, and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Gibbs" she opened the door to reveal her boss, looking furious as he stormed in followed by McGee. "Please come right in" she said sarcasm dripping from her voice. McGee looked nervous.

"What the HELL is going on OFFICER DAVID?" Gibbs asked furiously, _this is going to get ugly_ McGee thought.

"I TOLD that IDIOT he should NOT GO alone…I TOLD him he should NOT GO at ALL. But he DID and he went ALONE. Now I do NOT know where he is."

"Who the hell is Caleb Abran?" Gibbs asked as his anger eased down. Before Ziva could answer Rina cut in.

"He is the pig Ima used to date, the bastard is supposed to be dead" the look Ziva gave her was enough to kill her; she received the same look as she looked to her grandfather.

"Are you okay Rina?" Gibbs asked smiling lightly at the teen.

"I'm fine Gibbs" She said smiling. McGee looked to Eli, that man was making him nervous.

"Ziva, I traced Tony's cell phone GPS, he was round the corner last time he was seen" McGee said

"What do you mean 'last time he was seen'?" Ziva asked worriedly.

"We found his cell couple of feet away from the café" Ziva sank into the couch beside her. Rina sat next to her mother and held her hand. "I'm sure he's okay Ziva"

"HOW CAN you BE SO SURE, MCGEE? You DO NOT EVEN know where he is and I DO NOT know WHERE HE IS…SO do NOT TELL ME HE'LL BE FINE because that is a lot of BULLSHIT." She said standing in front of him. It was past 1:00 am, they were tired. "I'm sorry McGee"

"Its okay Ziva" she smiled thinly at him, but it didn't reach her eyes, before making her way to the bedroom and shutting the door; hard. Rina walked towards Gibbs.

"You have to find Tony. I have never seen my mother so happy before, it will kill her if he's not here agent Gibbs. It will kill me too." She said before going to join her mother. Gibbs looked at McGee and then at Eli.

"It is true agent Gibbs; I have never seen my daughter so happy. Agent Dinozzo has now become part of her life." Gibbs sighed. Tony was his agent too; he'd do anything for his people.

* * *

Tony woke up tied to a chair. He was in a room, which smelt damp. It was small and dimly lit; there was a window in the far corner where he could see that it was daylight, somewhere around noon maybe. He flexed his hands, which were tied so tired flexing his feet which were also tied. He looked around to see any sign of life; a rat scurrying along. Human life; there was none. He tilted his head, only to see that it was a mistake when a searing paint shot through his head. After about 10 minutes he heard the unlocking of the door.

"You are awake" said a rough sounding voice.

"Who are you?" Tony asked as he realised how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Ah yes, you have yet to meet me agent Dinozzo. I'm Caleb Abran" he said smiling at the agent.

"You are supposed to be dead" Tony said yet again in his hoarse voice.

"Ah…you have heard of me. It is quiet sad that Ziva would believe that the lower ranking Stein would be able to kill me. It is not so hard to play dead to a fool"

"Ziva didn't send anyone to kill you, it was her father" Tony said.

"Aah…daughter like father, I guess I will have to take him out too" Abran said circling Tony's chair.

"You were the one who's watching us?" Tony asked.

"Yes, and her dearest daughter too" Tony clenched his teeth. "It is a pity that Ziva would fall for a man like you"

"How did you find her?"

"You see, after stein killed me…" Abran stopped to laugh "I worked for a bounty hunting organisation, where they allowed me to become part of them once they knew of my history with Mossad. I sold them intelligence about people they have been looking for a long time, in return I found my darling Ziva."

Tony laughed "When she finds you…you are a dead man" Abran smacked him hard across the face, Tony spat out the blood in his mouth.

"You believe that, she could not take me when I beat her…you think she has gotten strong in just merely a couple of years. She is still a small woman" he said smirking.

"What are you going to do with me?" Abran laughed.

"Do not worry I'm not going to kill you…just yet. I have to use you to get her to me; and then you are no use to me. I dispose off waste material. Enjoy your stay Agent Dinozzo" he said before leaving him to his thoughts.

He hoped and prayed to all gods out there they found him soon; He didn't want to die without telling Ziva that he loved her once more. But one thing he did pray for with tears of blood was that she didn't fall for the bait that Abran was planning on.

* * *

It was just after round about 2pm when Ziva David's desk phone rang. Everyone in the bullpen hoped and prayed that it was a ransom call; that way it meant that Tony was at least alive. Everyone looked at her; she took a deep breath before answering the phone.

"David" she said, "No…No…I do not need phone insurance" she hung up before the caller could say anything more.

They; more like Ziva had interrogated Mikhail Stein, he had told them that he had shot in the chest three times and checked for a pulse before returning Mossad HQ to report to Director David. How he had walked away from that was beyond any one's imagination. Mikhail Stein was well known for his aim and precision, there was no way he could have missed. Her phone rang.

"David"

"_Officer David, How are you?"_ Caleb asked.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked getting straight to business

"_You are in haste; do not worry, I will not kill him…just yet. If you do want to see him I suggest that you come alone."_

"Where do I meet you, you son of a…"

"_Tut, tut, tut, No need for words like that Officer David. Meet me in exactly an hour where the trace tells you to meet me"_ with that he hung up. Ziva slammed the receiver onto its holder, a little harsher than necessary.

"Did you get a trace McGee?" Ziva asked.

"I did"

"Are you waiting for me to ask for it?" she asked trying not to lose her temper.

"Erm…no, here you go" McGee was terrified of her for the past two days; she took it and walked to the elevator. Eli, Rina, Gibbs, McGee and Abby watched from where they stood

"Where do you think you are going David?" Gibbs asked and she turned around to face him.

"To save my partner's ass" Ziva said.

"Alone"

"The bastard wants me to come alone, he is not stupid…he will know if you come" Ziva said, Gibbs tried to stare her down and she stared right back at him.

"Fine" Ziva entered the elevator and disappeared as the metal doors closed.

"GIBBS, you are not allowing her to go alone are you?" Abby asked with wide eyes

"Don't make me wanna smack you like I do Dinozzo Abs" Gibbs said looking at her.

"You ARE NOT allowing her to go alone" Abby stated.

"Rina stay with Abby" Gibbs said before looking back to Ziva's two officers who had arrived earlier that morning "Follow your control officer, me and agent McGee will be with you soon" The officers looked to Eli, and he nodded. They went their ways.

"McGee give them the address…Abby keep a GPS track on Ziva's phone and ours too, you got that" Abby nodded and pulled Rina along with her as she went to her lab.

"Director David, who the heck is Caleb Abran, How does he work?" Eli nodded thoughtfully.

"He was a high ranking Mossad Officer; he was good at what he did. He dated Ziva when Director Vance split the team up; he was not faithful to her. He was seeing many other women and Ziva confronted him. Her strength was no match for his, he beat my daughter; leaving her unconscious. I assigned Officer Mikhail Stein for his assassination, but I guess that did not work so well" McGee and Gibbs listened intently "He works in many ways agent Gibbs, he is sometimes calm and sometimes impatient. I guess he has taken the calm route to get to Ziva."

"How can WE get to him?"

"I cannot say…he does not allow people to know what his actions will be next. He does things discreetly but for some reason he is leaving footprints, making it easier for us to find him."

"He wants to be found, why?" Gibbs asked; Eli shook his head.

"I do not know, Mossad officers do not succeed by allowing others to find out what they are thinking. But he is quite shallow when he has his eyes on something; he is blinded by his urge to win. We have to go with the flow to take him out" Eli said. Gibbs sighed.

"McGee come on, we gotta get Ziva's tail" with that they exited the bullpen.

* * *

Ziva sped through the streets of Washington, breaking all the Highway Code she could think of. The address took her to a deserted warehouse. There were scrap material everywhere, metal, wood, plastic etc. She parked her car a few meters away from the gates, which were about fall to the ground with the lightest wind. She got out and looked around; she didn't see anyone. She walked further towards the gates.

"Officer David" she turned around to see Caleb Abran, standing just a few feet away from her with a smirk on his face. "Still looking beautiful as always"

"Where is Tony?" Ziva asked getting right down to business.

"He is a strong man" he said,

"Where is he Abran?"

Abran smiled "Drop ALL your weapons and your phone where you are and walk forward?" Ziva did as he said. She walked around and across the scrap; Abran gave her a hand, she ignored him and kept on walking forward. "Very well, let us go and see your boyfriend".

They entered the warehouse, Abran walking behind Ziva. In the far corner was a door which was locked, Ziva swallowed and turned to look at Abran; who had his gun trained on her.

"Is here in there?"

"Keep walking"

"IS HE in THERE?" Abran nodded. Ziva kept walking and they soon reached the door. Abran unlocked it from behind her, his body pressed close to hers. She clenched her teeth.

"Go on in Ziva…see your half dead boyfriend" he said smirking before pushing her in and closing the door. He knew she couldn't do anything, especially after what he'd done to Tony; he was too weak to do anything and she was unarmed. There was no escape for both of them.

**Little Green Button Shows Lots Of Love….Please Review **


	14. Chapter 14

Ziva stood in front of the door looking at Tony. He was beaten and bruised; part of his cheek was so swollen that he could barely open his eyes, his lower lip had split in it and overall Tony's handsome face was battered. Ziva walked forward.

"Tony, can you hear me?" Ziva said close to tears, it was all her fault that he was sitting here fighting for his life, women in Mossad should not fall in love; they attracted too many enemies. Now Tony was paying the price. Tony slowly raised his head to see his girlfriend standing in front of him, he swallowed before speaking.

"Hey, I thought…you…you were smart…enough…not to fall…for the bait" Tony said stopping every so often; it hurt his throat too much to speak. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything in almost 18 hours.

"Shut up Tony. Did he give you anything to drink or eat?" Tony shook his head. She moved to untie him.

"DON'T" He said as loud as he can in his hoarse voice.

"Why not Tony?" Ziva asked quietly.

"It's rigged…with…explosive" Tony said, Ziva said a few words so harshly he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what they meant.

"I am so sorry Tony" Ziva said taking his hand and crouching beside him.

"What are…you…sorry for?"

"If I had not fallen in love with you…you would not be here today?" Tony laughed; well he tried.

"I wouldn't…have cared…if you loved…loved me…I wouldn't…have stopped trying" Ziva looked up at him and smiled. "When this is…is over…I'm going to…make love…to you like there's…no tomorrow" Ziva laughed, tears sliding down her cheeks. If only he knew that she was about to break his heart when this was over, he probably wouldn't have said that. Ziva stood in front of him and held his face in her hands and kissed him softly, tasting the blood on his lips. "I…needed that" suddenly they heard the door being unlocked.

"Ah…the long awaited reunion." Abran said walking in.

"You have who you wanted. Now let him go." Ziva said as Abran circled the couple with a gun in his hand.

"You see…I do not need him any more. I should dispose off him, do you not think so" He said stopping behind Tony ad placing the gun on the back of his head.

Ziva knew that Abran would take advantage if he saw panic in her eyes; she turned around to face him. She knew that her officers had followed her and she allowed that for Tony's sake, which meant that they had reported back to Eli and Gibbs; she had noted the setting sun through the small window in the corner. So they were here and watching the building. She trained her ears closer to the door, she heard shuffling of feet, and Abran was too distracted to hear anything. He wanted to kill Tony; she wasn't going to let that happen. If she said it loud enough, the others outside would hear her.

"NO…DO NOT KILL HIM" she had to bluff "He is the son in law of Eli David, if you kill him. You will have the State of Israel and America looking to kill you"

Abran laughed, Ziva kept her ears trained on the door "You are not married"

"Am I not?" Ziva asked; she knew he was falling for it. He could be so stupid when he had his eyes on the prize. Abran smiled again.

"I guess I'll have to kill you as well then"

"Only me" She would die for Tony any day and now was that day.

"ZIVA" Tony said through his clenched teeth. If Tony flexed his hands, the explosive would go off; he had to sit still whilst he watched his girlfriend die.

"I love you Tony, take care of Rina" with that Abran aimed the weapon at Ziva, who stood still. He smiled before pulling the trigger.

* * *

McGee and Gibbs arrived at the warehouse, with the Mossad officers following. Eli was busy keeping a crying Rina under control. McGee and Levy took the outside of the warehouse, Hadar and Gibbs had taken the inside.

"Agent Gibbs" Hadar said as quietly as possible, Gibbs turned to look at officer who nodded towards the door that unlocked form the outside. Gibbs nodded and moved towards the door. They listened carefully, they heard a female voice; Ziva's voice.

"_NO…DO NOT KILL HIM"_

Gibbs and Hadar shared a look, and they turned towards the bigger warehouse door as they heard the shuffling of feet. McGee and Levy entered the building, closing in on the door in the corner of the warehouse. Gibbs gestured for McGee and Levy to be quite.

"The outside is clear" McGee whispered, Gibbs nodded. He signalled with his fingers that they had to go in now. The others nodded as Gibbs turned the handle slowly, leaving the door ajar. They could here Ziva's bluff…he opened the door a little bit more, just as a gun went off.

**I don't know how my case fic is working….I couldn't write a case fic even if my life depended on it…YES I am that bad at writing it.**

**I have to bring the story top an end somehow….there may be one or tow chapters after this!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW ITS GOING!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Officer Levy dropped to the floor, blood seeping through his shirt as Ziva ducked out of the way allowing Gibbs to get a shot at Abran, and the bullet from Abran's weapon grazed Ziva's shoulder before lodging itself on the thick wooden door. Gibbs shot Abran in the shoulder forcing him to drop the gun in his hand, Tony in the middle of the gunfire as Gibbs chucked a gun towards Ziva and made his way next to Abran. Officer Hadar was checking on Levy, whilst McGee tried to untie Tony.

"NO MCGEE!" Ziva shouted to him, McGee looked at her confused "It is rigged, we have to defuse the explosive first" Ziva came forward clutching her shoulder and worked on the bomb whilst Tony sat there close to unconsciousness. McGee walked to where Gibbs was cuffing Abran; it was going to be Ziva's turn to interrogate him soon.

"Boss…erm…are we going to hand him over to director David" Gibbs looked up at the younger agent and smiled.

"Nope…to Ziva" he said pushing Abran forward; who was crying in agony as his wounded shoulder was pulled back and cuffed. Ziva disarmed the bomb and worked on untying Tony, she could here the sirens in the background.

"Stay with me Tony…you are safe now" Ziva whispered and she hoped that he stayed awake long enough for the paramedics to check him over. She was met with a groan; she untied him and wished for the paramedics to arrive quicker.

Officer Hadar made his way towards his control officer.

"Officer David" Ziva turned to look at him. She stood up not letting go of Tony's hand.

"How is Levy?" Hadar looked to the floor.

"We lost him" Ziva sighed. Levy was a good officer and he would have made a great high ranking officer; that wasn't going to happen now.

"He lost his life because of me" she said, Officer Hadar was surprised at her show of emotions. When she was in Israel, Ziva was the type of women who was to herself and showed no remorse over anything and now here she stood feeling guilty for the lost life of Officer Levy. Hadar was quite for a while before he spoke.

"How is he?" Hadar asked nodding towards Tony.

"He is weak but he will survive…I hope" Ziva said, it was now time to her make that final decision she has been waiting to be sure of, when Tony was better it was time to talk it through.

Hadar nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Abran incident. Tony had been taken to the hospital as soon as the paramedics had arrived; Ziva had gone with them to sort out her injured shoulder. Rina all but came running to her mother hugging her close, when she had seen Tony's face she had cried as she too felt the pain that her mother was feeling. Tony was her mother's boyfriend, but he was her friend too and it hurt to see him like this.

Officer Levy was being aided back to Tel Aviv by Officer Hadar and Rina had left with Eli. Ziva didn't get a chance to interrogate Abran; he was being taken to Mossad HQ where he will be, like he had said, 'Dispose off waste material'.

Tony's handsome face was making return and Ziva was distant with him; she not seen him in a whole week and in the week she had seen him no intimate touch was shared. Her shoulder was not seriously injured, just a bullet graze...a flesh was given a two week sick leave to heal properly, so he had invited her over to dinner and she had reluctantly agreed. She had to speak to him and give him a reason to why she was putting a strain on their relationship.

Ziva David stood at the door step of Anthony Dinozzo, taking a deep breath before knocking.

"COMING" Tony shouted form inside. After about a minute or so he opened the door with a grin that beat the Cheshire cat's.

"Hello Tony" Ziva said, standing awkwardly.

"Hey, come on in." Tony said moving aside to let his girlfriend in. He closed the door and took her jacket before hanging it in the closet. Ziva stood there staring at him, his handsome face was back. In the week that she had seen him, his face was still quite inflamed around the eyes and the lip was no better, now he had a fading scar near his eyes and his lip had healed.

"What?" Tony asked smiling lightly. She reached for his face and gently caressed the scar on his upper cheek, before smiling.

"You are handsome again" she stated matter of factly.

Tony laughed before speaking "Is that why you wouldn't even touch me last week because I wasn't handsome enough" Tony asked jokingly, but there was a serious edge to it. It had hurt him deeply the fact that every time Ziva came round she would hardly stay 2 hours before making an excuse to leave.

"What? Tony…no. I wanted to give you time to heal" Ziva said as she moved closer to him, it was partly true. She had seen the grimace in his face whenever he tried to speak or smile; kissing would be killing him slowly. Ziva stood on her toes and caressed his lips with hers before settling her feet back down again "Happy" she asked smiling, but he noticed that the smile did not reach her eyes

"Eh…I'll live" he said jokingly, before taking her hand and walking into the kitchen. He would have to talk to her about what was bugging her.

Dinner had gone by quickly with the famous Dinozzo spaghetti and wine, followed by his even more famous chocolate mousse that Ziva loves so much. Tony sat on the couch Ziva settled beside him and played with her fingers; he could just about imagine her smile whenever he did this; but today the smile wasn't there.

"Are you okay Ziva?" Tony asked, Ziva was silent before turning to look at him and the couch wasn't all that spacey, creating merely less than an inch form their faces and their noses almost touching. "Please don't lie to me" the pained voice didn't go unnoticed as he whispered to her

"Tell me you love me Tony" she whispered back.

"I have to tell you that?"

"I know, but I would like to hear it"

Tony stared at her before saying those words. "I love you, more than anything else" Ziva smiled sadly before kissing him softly, which didn't last as long as he hoped it would.

"I love you too, but there is something that has to be done. To stop the man I love form getting hurt again" He knew where this was going, he shook his head. Ziva got out of his embrace and stood facing the window.

"Don't do it Ziva" Tony warned as he stood up from the couch.

"I have to. The fact that I am Mossad will never change; I have and always will keep attracting enemies. That is something which is inevitable…I cannot change that. But I can change something which is far more precious to me…the people I love and…the man I love. I can protect them and you. I cannot do this any more Tony" She turned around to face him "I cannot live in fear that someday I will be fighting to protect you or the others. The fact that I love you will never change" she was quiet for a moment "I will not let it change" Tony laughed sarcastically.

"You are not the only one who attracts enemies Ziva. Someday, the crooks that we've locked up are gonna come bite our asses, but that doesn't mean you can't have a life, can't fall in love. You can't be alone for the rest of your life…thinking that someone is out to get you" Tony said moving closer to her.

"The _crooks_ that you put away are completely different to the crooks that I put away Tony." She was silent before she spoke again "You have to let me go" Ziva said as her throat tightened.

"You expect me to let you walk away just like that? You know what I don't understand is the fact that when you push me away, I should walk away and when you welcome me with open arms, I should walk in like you didn't push me away in the first place. Well…I hate to disappoint you sweetcheeks because I'm not backing away now, we've been through too much together." He watched as she stared at him with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "If I let you go now…I…I'm scared that I'll never find you again Ziva" now the tears poured freely down her cheeks.

"I am sorry Tony" She sobbed as he embraced her, holding her close.

"You told me not to let you go…and…I'm not going to let you go" He said into her hair. She moved away from him and stood on her toes to kiss him, their final kiss she thought to herself. She laced her arms around his neck as his hands tangled in her hair; the kiss was deep, long and passionate. She pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"I am telling you now to let me go. I am leaving for Israel the day after tomorrow, will you come and say goodbye to me?" she asked in a whisper. Tony's eyes widened, did she just say…

"DAMN IT ZIVA…DON'T DO THIS" he shouted angrily at her, she jumped at his sudden fury.

"I have to" she whispered before taking her jacket and disappearing through the doors. He flopped down onto the couch; this is not what he had hoped for. He remembered standing in her kitchen whilst she ate thinking about marrying her and starting a family with her, he gave a sarcastic laugh at the thought _yeah right!_

The bastard Abran had ruined everything and Tony hoped that he had died a painful death in the hands of Mossad.

His beautiful partner, a mother and the woman he was in love with had just walked out of his apartment…and his life saying that she was leaving in a day and here he sat feeling sorry for himself. He understood her reason to a certain extent…but the pain of lost love was too much to take. Now he had to make a choice does he let her go or follow her to the ends of the earth?

* * *

**Fin**

**Sequel In the Works…**

**Thank you for all the great reviews you guys gave me…Review. First chapter of sequel will be up soon.**


End file.
